Embracing The Sky
by Echo Andalice
Summary: Sedikit demi sedikit Tsuna mendapatkan ingatannya dari dunia pararel saat dia menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo, tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika ternyata adik kembarnya yang ditunjuk sebagai vongola Decimo? warning : AU , OOC , GORE , language ,Twin!Tsuna
1. Forget-me-not

Embracing The Sky

.

.

Forget-Me-Not

(Fond Memories)

.

.

* * *

General Warning: AU, languange ,Violence, Twin!Tsuna, Strong!Tsuna, Gore ,Typo(s)

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik Writer, kalau itu milik Writer, kalau milik Writter Dying Will Bullet udah di apus dari komik dan animenya!terus Tsuna bakalan udah super badass dari awal Muahahaha!

* * *

Hari ini seperti hari hari biasanya, matahari menyinari permukaan bumi dengan kehangatannya, angin sepoi-sepoi membelai muka Sawada Tsunayoshi secara perlahan dari jendela kelas lantai 3, Tsunayoshi Sawada atau sering dipanggil Tsuna yang sekarang sudah menduduki kelas 5 sekolah dasar Namimori menutup matanya dan membiarkan indra perasanya menikmati sejuknya angin di musim semi.

'Sejuknya..' Tsuna membiarkan dirinya terbawa bersama angin.

**PLAK!** Tiba-tiba kapur melayang ke arahnya dan membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Auuu!" teriak Tsuna sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena baru saja dilempar kapur.

"DAME-TSUNA! APAKAH MENURUTMU KAU SUDAH PINTAR?SEKARANG JAWAB PERTANYAAN NOMER 3!"

Tsuna yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari alam lamunanya berdiri dari kursinya dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tergagap gagap "ah.. ehm.. 21?" jawab Tsuna setengah bertanya.

"SALAH! JAWABANNYA 10! BAKA-TSUNA BAGAIMANA KAU BISA NAIK KELAS BILA SEPERTI INI? KAU SEHARUSNYA BELAJAR DARI MITSU!".

"Hahaha.. Baka-Tsuna!"

"Bisa naik kelas saja sudah seperti keajaiban!"

"kau menyontek ya saat kenaikan kelas?"

"Aku yakin seperti itu"

"Apa benar dia saudara Mitsu-kun?"

Ruangan tempat belajar Tsuna dipenuhi oleh ejekan dan tawaan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan nomer 3 adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang belum di ajarkan di kelas ini dan walaupun seandainya orang lain yang ditunjukpun kemungkinan mereka salah dalam menjawab akan sangat besar hanya saja guru itu memang ingin mempermalukan Tsuna yang telah menjadi _'Clown'_ kelas.

Tsuna hanya bisa diam karena hinaan itu, dia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, walaupun dia selalu di panggil Baka-tsuna atau Dame-Tsuna oleh guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya dia tetap merasa tidak terbiasa.

Apalagi saat di bandingkan dengan adik laki-laki kembarnya yang hanya berjarak 20 menit dari dirinya yaitu Mitsukuni Sawada.

Tsuna kembali melihat pemandangan dan menghela nafasnya untuk menenagkan hatinya, dia bersyukur bahwa adik kembarnya yang terkenal di sekolah tidak satu kelas dengannya sehingga dia tidak perlu menanggung malu di depan saudaranya, walaupun tidak mungkin di tutupi bahwa Mitsu tahu Tsuna adalah pecundang di sekolahnya.

Tapi Bagaimanapun Mitsu tidak pernah mengucilkannya di sekolah maupun dirumah dan selalu membantunya selayaknya seorang saudara yang baik.

Tsuna tahu dia tinggal dan hidup dalam bayangan-bayangan Mitsu yang tidak akan pernah lepas darinya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada saudaranya juga ikut mengucilkannya,

Tsuna mengusap pelipisnya lagi- lagi sakit kepala itu datang, akhir akhir ini rasanya dia selalu merasakan sakit kepala walaupun itu bukan hal yang besar rasanya tetap saja mengganggu.

Lama kelamaan rasa sakit kepala itu semakin menjadi, Tsuna menggeram karena kesakitan dan tetap memijat pelipisnya agar sakit kepala itu berkurang.

"_**Cioosu! Namaku reborn! Dan mulai hari ini aku adalah tutormu!"**_

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya, apa itu tadi?kenapa ada bayangan bayi berambut hitam memakai topi fedora hitam dengan bunglon hijau di pundaknya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tutor?

Apakah dia sudah mulai gila?

"_**Kenapa ada bayi disini?"**_

"_**Dame-tsuna aku bukan bayi!"**_

_**Duaaagh!**_

_GUBRAK!_

Kali ini Tsuna terjatuh dari kursinya karena refleks akan bayangan Bayi berambut hitam yang sedang menendangnya.

Jantungnya berdebar karena kaget akan bayangan yang dia lihat.

"DAME-TSUNA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT KEMBALI DUDUK!"

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya dan segera berdiri lalu mengangkat tangannya "Sen..sensei.. aku tidak enak badan" ya.. benar lebih tepatnya dia mulai gila pikir Tsuna.

Sensei hanya menghela nafasnya "Kenapa kau selalu membuat onar Dame-Tsuna? Kalau kau bertingkah sedikit saja seperti Mitsu pekerjaanku pasti akan lebih mudah" Guru berambut putih itu menghela nafasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya seolah olah Tsuna adalah wabah penyakit yang harus dihindari.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya Guru tersebut akhirnya mengatakan"Kau boleh pergi" dan melanjutkan pelajarannya,tidak peduli untuk bertanya apakah ada teman yang ingin mengantarnya ke _infirmary_.

Itu karena dia adalah Baka-Tsuna, No good-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna,dia tidak mempunyai teman seorangpun dan dia sadar tidak ada orang yang mau dan sudi berteman dengannya.

Tsuna mengangguk dan pergi ke_ infirmary_ seorang diri, setelah sampai tidak ada Dokter,Suster,Guru atau seorangpun yang menjaga disana, Tsuna menghela nafasnya lega,dia memang ingin sendirian sekarang.

Dia merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur yang diberi seprai putih dan mulai menutup matanya,kesadarannya lama kelamaan semakin hilang dan dia tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

Tsuna membuka matanya, dia terkejut karena sekarang di depannya terdapat langit biru yang sangat luas, awan-awan putih mengambang di angkasa seperti permen kapas putih, angin bertiup sepoi sepoi di wajahnya.

Tsuna menarik nafasnya dan menikmati bau matahari dan embun pagi di rerumputan yang berada di sekitarnya, rasanya sangat tenang di sana, dia ingin disini selamanya.

_**SAWADA!**_

_**TSUNA!**_

_**JYUUDAIME!**_

_**BOSS!**_

_**TSUNAYOSHI!**_

_**OMNIVORA**_

_**NII- SAN!**_

Tsuna bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melipat kakinya untuk duduk, dia melihat kemana arah suara itu berasal, di depannya ada enam orang lelaki dan satu orang perempuan dengan eyepatch hitam dengan gambar tengkorak sedang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau tersenyum ke arahnya.

* * *

Tsuna terbangun dari mimpinya, dia menatap ke atap putih yang berada di atasnya **APA .YANG. TERJADI ?!** paniknya dalam hati.

Tadi itu apa?

Kenapa dia memimpikan orang-teman teman yang dia tidak pernah temui? Tsuna menghela nafasnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah dia mulai merasa agak tenang Tsuna mulai membayangkan teman-teman di mimpinya lagi.

Mulai dari lelaki berambut silver dengan mata hijau yang berkelakuan seperti kucing yang galak bertengkar dengan remaja berambut hitam keriting yang berlinangan air mata dan memeluk satu-satunya wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang yang diikat ke atas seperti salah satu buah Tropis.

Lalu Pria berambut hitam dengan senyum yang tiada henti berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran itu dan malah membuat Pria berambut silver itu semakin mengamuk dan mengeluarkan.. _**Dinamit?**_ lalu entah kenapa diikuti teriakan EXTREME! Dari pria berambut putih.

Sedangkan Pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan mata sedingin es batu sedang menyerang Pria berambut Indigo yang dibentuk seperti.. Ehem.. Nanas dengan Tonfa yang di balasnya dengan trident yang keluar entah dari mana.

Tsuna tertawa pelan mengingat kelakuan mereka di dalam mimpi, rasanya aneh dia bisa terhibur karena mimpi dan orang-orang yang dia tidak pernah temui.

Ya.. Yang dia tidak pernah temui.

Dan Tidak akan.

Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya, Tsuna meraba pipi kananya ,apa itu tadi? Dia bertanya dalam hati.

Air Mata

Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit? Bukankah dia tadi tertawa karena mimpinya yang aneh?

Ah..Dia tersadar kenapa menangis.

Dia merasa sedih karena yang tadi dia rasakan bukanlah kenyataan, itu hanya angan-angan belaka dan tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Mana mungkin ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Tsuna merasa kesepian.

Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian, dia selalu mengunci hatinya sejak dia mulai dikucilkan dan dipanggil Dame-Tsuna oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bukan.. Bukan teman sekelas tapi orang-orang sekelasnya.. Tsuna meralat Pikirannya sendiri.

Sekarang Tsuna merasa kesal.. sangat kesal , kenapa penghalang yang biasanya dia gunakan tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja hanya karena sebuah mimpi dari orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal? Ini benar- benar tidak masuk a-

"TSUNAAAAAAAA!"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya sekali, rasanya dia kenal dengan suara itu dimana dia pernah mendengarnya?

_GREEEEK_

"TSUNAAAA!" secepat kilat Tsuna dihantam pelukan oleh laki-laki seumuran dengannya "Tsuna! Aku kawatir sekali denganmu!"

Tsuna berusaha keluar dari pelukan maut itu "Mi..Mitsu! le..lepas.. Se..SESAK!"

Mitsu segera melepas Tsuna setelah mendengar omelan Tsuna, wajahnya memerah sedikit karena Malu dan menyeringai lebar "Hehehe.. Maaf Tsuna" dia menggaruk rambut belakangnya karena malu.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut kembarannya yang berwarna pirang kecoklatan yang didapatkan dari campuran warna antara Iemitsu dan Nana "Tidak apa-apa Mitsu" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mitsu juga tersenyum lega melihat kembarannya baik-baik saja,awalnya dia takut Tsuna di _bully_ lagi dan masuk ke _Infirmary _seperti saat mereka kecil.

Senyuman Mitsu tiba-tiba memudar saat menyadari bahwa di pipi Tsuna terdapat bekas air mengalir dengan gerakan otomatis Mitsu menyeka air mata Tsuna.

"Ka..kau menangis?" tanyanya gemetaran tidak percaya.

Tsuna baru saja teringat akan mimpinya yand bodoh, dia merasa canggung dan menggaruk pipinya karena gugup "Ti..tidak ad-"

"Bohong" Desis Mitsu pelan,Tentu saja Mitsu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kembarannya, apa yang teman-temannya lakukan padanya dikelasnya dan dia juga tahu bahwa Bullying Tsuna belum berakhir sepenuhnya tapi setidaknya tidak sampai separah dulu.

Tapi yang membuatnya kawatir adalah Tsuna tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya ,tidak pernah sekalipun, dia selalu melihat mata orang yang menyiksanya seolah-olah dia tidak takut.

Dan itu yang membuat Mitsu bangga sebagai saudara Tsuna.

"Kau tidak pernah menangis sebelum ini Tsuna" kata Mitsu pelan, Matanya yang berwarna coklat yand didapatkan dari Nana menatap tajam ke arah mata emas kekuningan Tsuna.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya "Tidak ada apa-apa Mitsu" sebelum Mitsu memotong pembicaraanya dia menutup mulut Hitsu dengan tangannya "Aku hanya bermimpi... aneh"

Mitsu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti "Apa mimpi itu buruk?" tanya Mitsu memiringkan kepalanya,Tsuna tersentak karena pertanyaan Mitsu.

Apa itu tadi mimpi buruk? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sebelum perasaan kesepian yang tadi dia rasakan kembali lagi "Dengar Mitsu mimpi it-"

"ARGGHHH!" teriak Mitsu Tiba-tiba dan membuat Tsuna meloncat karena terkejut "Maaf Tsuna! Aku harus latihan Basket!" dan Mitsu segera berlari meninggalkan Tsuna di ranjangnya.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya lagi karena kelakuan antik saudara kembarnya, Tsuna melirik ke arah jam dan betapa kagetnya dia ternyata sudah pukul 15.53, pantas saja Mitsu segera buru-buru latihan Basketnya dimulai tepat pukul 16.00.

Dalam hati Tsuna berdoa agar kembarannya tidak terlambat dan dihukum berlari lapangan lagi karena biasanya bila Mitsu dihukum maka setelah selesai latihan dia akan menghabiskan seluruh makananan di rumah sebagai pengganti dari energi yang tadi dia keluarkan.

Dan itu membuat Tsuna kesal mengingat pengeluaran yang harus di keluarkan hanya untuk beberbelanja makanan.

* * *

Setelah sampai dirumah Tsuna menyalakan laptop mini SAMSUNG berwarna silver yang dia dapatkan sebagai hadiah dari Nana saat natal 2 tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya hadiah ini dipersembahakan untuk Mitsu tapi Mitsu memaksa Tsuna bertukar hadiah.

Itu semua terjadi karena Tsuna mendapatkan Video game yang diinginkan Mitsu untuk hampir satu tahun lamanya,tapi karena harganya yang dibilang cukup mahal Mitsu berusaha menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk membelinya.

Karena itu bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Mitsu saat melihat Tsuna mendapatkan Video game itu, dia hampir menangis dan membuat Tsuna bertukar hadiah dengannya.

Tapi itu semua layak menurut Tsuna, dia sendiri juga tidak suka bermain dengan video game, dia lebih memilih untuk berjam-jam mengotak atik komputer dibandingkan bermain game.

Tsuna duduk di kursi putarnya berwarna merah setelah menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan di lantai dan memandang layar yang bertuliskan **PASSWORD.**

Dengan malas Tsuna mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya dan mulai mengetik password untuk membuka Laptop tersebut*.

Setelah Tsuna meng_Un-lock _password dia mulai beraksi dengan pekerjaanya.

Pekerjaan Tsuna bukanlah pekerjaan yang ilegal kalau umur asli Tsuna, data-data pribadinya serta foto yang dia gunakan untuk membuat _account_ bank adalah palsu dan beberapa cara illegal kecil untuk membuat uang yang dia dapatkan di kesampingkan.

Dia hanya perlu menampilkan iklan-iklan di blognya lalu meng_hack_ sedikit blog orang lain untuk menampilkan iklan itu, lalu pekerjaan lainnya Tsuna hanya memilah barang dan menjualnya lagi dengan harga yang lebih mahal.

Dan bila di kesampingkan lagi bahwa dia melakukan teransaksi jual beli senjata api maka bisa dibilang itu cukup legal.

Baiklah.. pekerjaan Tsuna sedikit tidak _Legal_ dimata orang biasa, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti merampok bank atau mencoba meng_heck_ dan meng_crack_ data-data pribadi penting milik perusahan atau orang lain.

Tsuna tidak terlalu peduli dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan,Tsuna bukanlah maniak uang yang rakus akan harta, dia hanya melakukan pekerjaan itu karena dia senang melakukannya,mungkin di bawah alam sadarnya Tsuna muak berada di bayang-bayangan Mitsu dan ingin membuktikan dirinya sendiri.

Di kalangan internet sendiri Tsuna dikenal dengan code name _'Ciel_' , dia dikenal sebagai pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun karena pekerjaannya yang cukup baik.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya Tsuna membuka _account _E-bay palsunya dan mengetik beberapa kata dan mulai menelusuri barang yang ingin dia beli, setelah menemukan barang yang ia kira baik Tsuna mengklik dan mulai mentransfer uang dari Kartu Kreditnya yang lagi-lagi dia dapatkan dengan cara yang sedikit tidak 'Legal'

Tsuna mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri,dia berdoa dalam hati semoga barang yang dia beli dapat menghilangkan mimpi anehnya itu, sudah cukup sekali dia menangis karena mimpi aneh itu, dia tidak ingin yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah selesai Tsuna melirik ke arah jam, rupanya sudah pukul 18.27 , biasanya Mitsu sampai Rumah sekitar pukul tujuh malam, karena Nana sudah tinggal di Italia maka beberapa pekerjaan Rumah di bagi dua oleh Tsuna dan Mitsu, Mitsu yang bertugas membetulkan hal-hal yang rusak dan menjaga rumah agar tetap bersih(kecuali bagian kamar Tsuna, mereka bertanggung jawab menjaga kamar mereka masing-masing) sedangkan Tsuna bertugas memasak dan berbelanja kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

Tsuna mematikan laptop kesayangan dan keluar dari kamarnya,sekarang saatnya mulai menyiapkan makan malam

* * *

"Tsuna! Tambah!Tambah! " Kata Mitsu seperti anak kecil sambil memberikan mangkuk nasinya kepada Tsuna untuk diisi ulang.

Tsuna berhenti makan lalu melirik ke arah Mitsu "kau akan gemuk bila makan terus Mitsu"dan mulai mengisi kembali mangkuk nasi yang diberikan Mitsu, setelah terisi penuh Tsuna memberikannya lagi kepada Mitsu.

Mitsu memberikan ucapan terimakasih pelan dengan senyuman kemenangan lalu mulai memasukan nasi serta Kroket yang Tsuna buatkan untuk makan malam kedalam mulutnya"Itu salahmu sendiri selalu memasak makanan yang enak~"

Tsuna menghela nafasnya ini sudah mangkuk ke 3 Mitsu, Nasi sudah mulai habis di tempat penyimpanan dan besok juga akan ada diskon 50% untuk segala macam daging setelah pukul 5 siang,Tsuna tersenyum melihat ke arah Mitsu "Mitsu, besok kau harus temani aku berbelanja ada diskon besar-besaran di supermarket" kata Tsuna tegas tanpa peduli Mitsu yang mencibir.

"Tapi Tsuna kita baru belanja 3 hari yang lalu!" Rengek Mitsu " kenapa kita harus belanja besok? Memang makanan sudah habis?"

Twitch! Di kepala Tsuna muncul tanda marah berwarna merah, dengan nada pelan dia bertanya kepada Mitsu "kau kira salah siapa jatah makan satu minggu bisa habis hanya dalam waktu **3 hari**?" Tsuna memberikan penekanan pada kata '3 hari'.

Mitsu hanya bisa meringis "bukan salahku kalau aku sering kelaparan di tengah malam!" jawabnya berusaha membela diri.

Masih berusaha menggunakan nada pelan Tsuna bertanya " **bagaimana bisa kelaparan setelah menambah makan malam dengan rata- rata sebanyak 5 sampai 6 kali?**" kali ini Tsuna menggunakan penekanan di setiap kata.

Merasa tidak bisa kabur dari tanggung jawabnya karena menghabiskan makanan Mitsu menghela nafasnya "Maaf Tsuna.. tapi besok.. aku ada.. ehm.. pertandingan" jawabnya terbata-bata

Tiba-tiba amarah Tsuna berhenti dan diganti dengan rasa penasaran "Pertandingan? " tanyanya bingung "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku dan aku tidak pernah mendengar ada pertandingan ataupun _sparing_ bulan ini dari_ manger_ club basket"

Mitsu memalingkan matanya, keringat dingin keluar dari lehernya tanpa sadar dia berhenti makan "Ehm.. Itu.. itu.. Dadakan! Iya dadakan! Pertandingannya dadakan!"

Tsuna memperhatikan gelagat Mitsu yang aneh "Kau bohong kan?" tebak Tsuna sambil menunjuk Mitsu dengan sumpit kayunya, tapi setelah melihat Mitsu yang tiba-tiba pucat dia tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

Saat ini Tsuna merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sifat Mitsu, Biasanya Mitsu tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia dari Tsuna.

Melihat adik kembarnya yang salah tingkah Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan makan "Tapi kalau kau sampai berbohong seperti itu pasti kau punya alasan yang kuat".

Setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya Tsuna melanjutkan perkataanya "Jadi besok aku akan berbelanja sendirian.. Kau tidak perlu ikut"

Mata mitsu membesar karena kaget apa yang dikatakan Tsuna "Yang benar?" tanyanya kaget.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk "Tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau bisa memberitahuku, walaupun kau hanya akan bermain – main aku tidak akan marah"

Mitsu menatap ke arah lantai yang tiba-tiba sangat menarik untuk dilihat dibanding mata Tsuna "Maaf.. aku..aku tidak bisa memberi tahu" kata Mitsu pelan dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Tsuna, dia tidak pernah suka berbohong kepada Tsuna apalagi sampai menyimpan rahasia kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung, Mitsu hanya pernah seperti ini sekali waktu mereka masih duduk kelas 3 SD, setelah itu Mitsu dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan Nana serta Iemitsu tidak pernah membahasnya lagi.

Sampai sekarangpun Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Mitsu waktu itu sehingga dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah,menurut Tsuna Mitsu adalah anak yang cukup populer di sekolahnya terutama para perempuan.

Huh? Perempuan ?Apa jangan - jangan dia ada kencan? Pikir Tsuna sambil tersenyum setengah tertawa lalu melirik ke arah Mitsu yang gemetaran.

Mitsu yang melihat saudaranya mambuat wajah seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan keringat dingin makin berkucuran dia badannya.

"Baiklah..Aku senang ternyata adik kembarku sudah dewasa.. Hanya saja apapun yang kau lakukan jangan.. bertindak...Gegabah" kata Tsuna pelan, matanya menatap kearah Mitsu dengan perasaan Pengertian.

"Dewasa? Gegabah?" kali ini Mitsu yang kebingungan sedangkan Tsuna masih menatapnya dengan tatapan pengertian.

"Iya.. jangan gegabah" Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum tipis dan memegang pundak Mitsu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Mitsu yang merasa bingung menyadari ada yang janggal dari tatapan Tsuna "Tsuna.. apapun yang kau bayangkan aku bisa yakin 100% kau salah"

"Yang benar? Aku kira kau ada kencan" Kata Tsuna polos.

Muka mitsu langsung berubah merah dan menepis tangan Tsuna dari pundaknya "Tsu.. Tsuna! Aku ti.. tidak.. bukan! Itu bukan kencan!"

Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menjahili adiknya "Yang benar? Kyoko-chan kan?"

Kali ini wajah Mitsu berwarna lebih merah dari sebelumnya "Tsuna! Itu.. itu- "

_Ting Tong.._

Tanpa memperhatikan adik kembarnya yang berusaha mati-matian menjelaskan Tsuna turun dari kursi dan menuju ke depan pintu rumah.

Mengintip dari lubang pintu Tsuna melihat seorang pria dengan baju biru dengan logo kiriman antar barang di seragamnya, dengan senang hati Tsuna membuka pintu rumah dan menyapa laki-laki itu.

"Malam" kata Tsuna pelan kepada laki-laki itu.

"Malam.. Apa ini rumah dari Yoshimune Sawada?" tanya pria itu sopan.

Yoshimune Sawada adalah satu dari ID palsu Tsuna, biasanya dia menggunakan ID ini hanya untuk bertransaksi secara Legal.. ya.. _'Legal_'

Tsuna mengangguk "Iya.. Itu nama Papah, tapi Papah sedang pergi" kata tsuna bohong sambil menggunakan nada anak-anaknya.

Pria itu mengangguk "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu tolong tanda tangan disini dan disini atau Cap kalau punya" Kata pria itu sambil menunjuk surat yang ia pengang.

Tsuna mengeluarkan Cap yang di gandakan diam-diam dari celananya, setelah selesai pria itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih meninggalkan Tsuna yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Tsuna tersenyum sendiri karena senang barang yang dia inginkan sudah datang lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya dan berteriak "Kiriman Buku" ke arah Mitsu yang ingin bertanya apa yang Tsuna pegang.

Dengan cepat Tsuna menaruh barang itu di bawah tempat tidurnya dan turun ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan makannya dan mulai menjaili adiknya kembali dengan menyebut nama Kyoko-cha terus menerus.

Setelah makan malam selesai Tsuna kembali ke kamarnya begitu juga dengan Mitsu untuk mengerjaka PR mereka, tapi di tengah pekerjaan lagi – lagi kepala Tsuna terasa mulai pusing,Seperti biasa awalnya hanya terasa sedikit pusing tapi lama kelamaan mulai terasa seperti ingin pecah.

Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya Tsuna akhirnya Tsuna mengerjakannya dengan asal-asalan.

Setelah selesai membuat PR Tsuna membuka bungkusan yang berada di bawah tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah silinder putih dengan tulisan 'OBAT TIDUR' di sisi sisinya.

Tsuna Terdiam sebentar seperti menimbang-nimbang setelah beberapa detik Tsuna menghela nafasnya dan kembali memasukan silinder itu ke dalam bungkusannya lalu menaruhnya di bawah tempat tidur

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalanya terasa sakit setiap malam Tsuna menjadi kurang tidur dan membuat harinya semakin buruk dari hari biasa.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya berdoa semoga dia tidak bermimpi hal –hal yang aneh lagi.

* * *

"_**Darah.."**_

Tsuna melihat dirinya sendiri tapi lebih tua sekitar 10 tahun, rambut coklatnya yang dulu dia biarkan begitu saja sekarang dipotong dengan rapi dan diikat kebelakang dengan jepit di bagian kanan dan kiri kepalanya , dia menggunakan suit hitam dengan dalaman berwarna oranye yang sudah terkoyak disana sini,badannya terasa sakit akibat luka yang ia dapatkan entah darimana.

Secara otomatis mata Tsuna melihat tangannya yang berlumuran dengan darah di tengah kumpulan mayat manusia,bau busuk tercium sangat menyengat di hidungnya, air mata menetes dari matanya lalu dia melihat ke atas langit yang tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

Tik..

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Tsuna menutup matanya dan membiarkan wajahnya terkena air hujan, tapi ada yang terasa aneh dengan hujan itu, Tsuna membuka matanya.

Merah..

Air hujan itu berwarna merah..

Tanda bahwa ada perang besar-besaran, bukan.. pembantaian besar-besaran yang terjadi disini dan sudah lama terjadi sehingga mengkontaminasi air yang berada di sungai dan membuat fenomena yang bernama hujan darah.

Tsuna tertawa kecil lalu membesar dan membesar hingga menjadi histeris "Ini semua gila!" teriaknya kepada dunia, hatinya terasa sangat berat karena perasaan yang bercampur.

Sedih.. Marah.. Penyesalan serta kebencian tercampur di hati Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba cincin orange berantai yang menghiasi jari tengah tangannya bersinar dan muncul seorang laki-laki yang berwajah sama sepertinya hanya saja dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru.

"Vongola Decimo.." Pria itu menyapa Tsuna

"Primo.." Tsuna menutup matanya dan menatap tanah yang terkotori oleh darah dan mayat yang setengah membusuk, wajah Tsuna tertupi oleh rambut coklatnya sehingga tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajah yang dibuat olehnya saat menyapa balik pemuda pirang yang di panggil Primo itu.

Suasana berubah hening, satu-satunya yang memecahkan kesunyian adalah suara burung gagak hitam yang tengah memakan bangkai manusia.

"Maafkan aku Decimo.."kata Pria itu tiba-tiba.

Tsuna menaikan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Pria itu "Primo.. itu bukan salahmu" Tsuna menatap pria itu dengan tatapan lembut namun terdapat guratan kesedihan dibaliknya "Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku..Seandainya aku tidak memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu semuanya tidak akan seperti ini"

"Tapi.."

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya "Ini adalah salahku Primo.. Salahku aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi hal ini.. dan Salahku yang tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini"

"Storm,Rain,Sun,Lightning,Mist bahkan Cloud sudah tidak ada di dunia ini" Tsuna memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan cincin-cincin yang bertuliskan Vongola.

Primo menutup matanya untuk menghentikan air mata yang hampir menetes di wajahnya "Tsuna.." katanya lirih.

"Giotto.. seandainya ini semua bisa diulang aku akan melakukan apapun agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi" Tsuna menatap Pria itu dengan tajam.

"_**Apa kau yakin?"**_ tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari belakang.

Tsuna dan Primo menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara itu "Byakuran.."sapa Tsuna sambil tersenyum " kenapa aku tidak heran kau tidak mati?" tanyanya sinis tapi entah kenapa tidak ada kekejaman di balik suaranya, seolah-olah itu adalah cara Tsuna menyapa Byakuran sehari-hari.

Pria berambut putih dengan pakaian putih yang bernodakan warna merah hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna "Tsu-chan jangan seperti itu.. walaupun seperti ini aku juga sekarat karena perang ini"

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, matanya berubah sedih "Aku tahu itu Shiro-kun*.. aku bisa merasakannya dari flame yang kau keluarkan dari tubuhmu.."

Lelaki yang bernama Byakuran tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Tsuna "Kembali kepertanyaan awal.. Apa kau yakin akan mengorbankan apapun agar perang ini tidak terjadi?"

Tsuna terdiam karena terkejut akan pertanyaan Byakuran.

"_**Walaupun itu nyawamu sendiri?"**_

* * *

Tsuna Terbangun dari mimpinya dengan cepat Tsuna segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kekamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makan malam yang tadi dia makan ke dalam _closet_.

Setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dengan terengah – engah Tsuna mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, badannya terasa panas dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Lagi lagi mimpi yang sama..

Ini sudah ke empat kalinya Tsuna memimpikan hal yang sama dalam satu minggu.

Tsuna tidak kenal siapa orang yang tadi dia sebutkan dalam mimpinya sendiri bahkan ini pertamakalinya dia mendengar nama mereka.

"**Decimo" **

"**Primo..Giotto"**

"**Byakuran.. Shiro-kun?"**

"**Vongola"**

Bahkan dia bermimpi menyebutkan hal-hal yang aneh yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu , apa itu Storm? Rain? Sun? Mist? Lightning? Bahkan cloud? Apa itu Ramalan Cuaca? Apa mimpi buruk mencoba menjahilinya?

Tsuna menghela nafasnya dan men_Flush_ _Closet_ tempat dia mengeluarkan isi perutnya tadi, dengan setengah memaksa diri Tsuna berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mencuci mulut serta wajanya dengan air yang mengalir.

Di tengah pikirannya Tsuna melirik sebentar ke arah jam yang berada di atas lemari rak obat yang ternyata menunjukan watu 01.23 pagi.

Setelah merasa tidak mual lagi Tsuna kembali ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan silinder yang tadi dia dapatkan dari kiriman kilat.

Sambil menghela nafas Tsuna membuka silinder itu dan mengeluarkan 2 butir kapsul putih dan meneguknya tanpa air, rasa pahit yang di keluarkan obat itu dalam mulut Tsuna membuatnya sedikit tenang karena mimpi tadi,lalu dia menutup silinder itu dan dengan asal memasukannya kembali ke bawah tempat tidur.

Kali ini Tsuna sungguh-sungguh berdoa semoga dia tidak bermimpi apapun karena bila obat tidur gagal entah cara apalagi yang harus dia gunakan.

* * *

_*****_Untuk orang2 yang tidak tahu itu ceritanya password laptop tsuna harus dikirim dari hp lewat E-mail, jangan salah itu beneran ada softwarenya lho, ade sepupu aku gunain cara itu di notebooknya soalnya tapi aku gak tau nama softwarenya soalnya gak tertarik, aman sih aman apalagi firewall yahoo kuat tapi jadinya ribet~

*Nama Mitsu diambil dari nama Tokugawa Mitsukuni secara dari awal ampe akhir nama keluarga sawada di ambil dari keturunan Tokugawa Shogun.

*Ciel berasal dari bahasa prancis yang berarti langit, tau.. tau itu udah pasaran di fanfict KHR tapi entah kenapa Writer ngerasa itu nama cocok banget buat Tsuna.

*Kenapa di mimpi Tsuna memanggil Byakuran dengan sebutan Shiro-kun? Itu adalah panggilan akrab Tsuna kepada Byakuran, Kanji Byakuran sendiri berbentuk sama dengan Shiro apalagi Byakuran selalu menggunakan pakaian putih (Shiro) kemana-mana.

*Jadi barang yang dibeli Tsuna lewat E-bay adalah obat tidur.

_**Original Version : 2/27/13**_

_**Edit version : 3/1/13**_

Oh! Review is Love

So please

Click

And

Review

\/

This beautiful button


	2. Blue Periwinkle

.

Blue Periwinkle

(Awal persahabatan).

.

Discalimer : Nah! Still don't own it

Warning : Typo(sss) dan bahasa Indonesia yang buka EYD

.

.

Don't walk behind me, I may not lead

Don't walk after me, I may not Follow

Just walk beside me and be my friends

.

.

* * *

Na.. Tsu..na..Tsuna.."

_krrriiinnngg.. krrriiiinnggg_

Tubuh Tsuna terasa di guncang guncangkan, Siapa yang berani membangunkannya? Apa orang itu tidak tahu dari kemarin Tsuna kekurangan tidur? Dan sekarang saat sedang enak-enaknya berani di bangunkan?.

"Tsuna..TSUNA!"

_krrriiinnggg.._

Tsuna mengeram kesal "Diam!" teriaknya, lalu ditepis tangan yang mengguncang guncangkan badannya dengan kasar. Sambil merajuk karena kesal karena diganggu, Tsuna menutup kepalanya dengan selimut tebal oranye kesayangannya.

"TSUNAAAAA! SEKOLAH!"

_Kriiinnnggg.. kriiing_

Ah iya.. hari ini dia perlu sekolah. Sial.. Padahal ini pertama kalinya dia tertidur pulsa selama satu Minggu. Ini semua gara-gara mimpi-mimpi aneh itu. " 5 menit lagi"Kata Tsuna pelan, dia masih ingin menikmati kasur kesayanganya itu.

"TSUNAAAA! BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAAAANNN LEWATTT!"

_KRRRIIIINGGG.. KRIIINGGG_

" 5...menit.. lagi," bantahnya kesal, memang kenapa kalau sudah setengah 9? Hanya 5 menit saja kenapa tidak bisa ditunggu? lagi pula bunyi apa itu _kring kring_? Mengganggu saja.

Tiba-tiba secara paksa selimut yang Tsuna gunakan diangkat dari kepalanya dan ditarik, udara dingin pagi menyerang seluruh badan Tsuna yang tadinya hangat di bawah selimut. Karena kedinginan Tsuna memuluk tubuhnya dan meringkuk seperti bola.

"TSUNAAA! SEKOLAH MULAI JAM SEMBILAN! "

_KRIIIIINGGGGG..KRRRIIINNGG_

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya sekali.. dua kali.. dan tersadar "SIAAAALLL!" makinya kasar lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Saudara kembarnya.

Mitsu hanya diam terkejut melihat kelakuan Saudaranya, sejak Nana pindah ke Italia biasanya Tsuna yang membangunkan Mitsu dan membuat sarapan serta bekal untuk makan siang, tapi kenapa dia bisa ketiduran sampai seperti ini?.

Mitsu melirik ke arah Jam weker Tsuna yang bertuliskan 08.31 dan masih berdering, biasanya Tsuna memasang alarm pukul 7.30 . Sambil menghela nafas Mitsu mematikan jam weker tersebut dan turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tsuna.

Saat Saudara kembarnya sedang kebingungan dengan perilaku Tsuna yang tidak biasa ,Tsuna sendiri sedang cepat-cepat menggosok giginya dan memakai baju ganti dalam waktu 3 menit.

Setelah selesai dia segera kembali ke kamar, mengambil tas ransel sekolah berwarna hitam dan berlari lagi ke ruang makan tempat Mitsu menunggu. Tapi di saat seperti ini, seperti biasa dia terpeleset di tangga dan terjatuh dengan sukses dengan kepala di lantai.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang terhantam lantai, Tsuna tetap berlari ke arah meja makan. Di sana tersedia roti yang sudah diolesi cream coklat oleh Mitsu . Dengan cepat Tsuna mengambil Roti itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!"

Dan seperti biasa, lagi- lagi Tsuna tersedak roti yang dia makan dengan sekali lahap. Mitsu yang sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan Tsuna secara otomatis menggerakkan badannya dan menyiapkan segelas air.

Dengan terburu-buru Tsuna meminum minuman yang diberikan Mitsu. Sambil menunggu Kakak kembarnya meneguk habis minuman yang diberikan, Mitsu melihat ke arah jamnya dan memakai sepatu.

08.38

7 menit untuk siap-siap berangkat sekolah termaksud sarapan. Mitsu bersenandung sendiri untuk rekor baru Tsuna, sudah lama dia tidak menghitungnya.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu Mitsu segera berlari keluar rumah yang diikuti oleh Tsuna dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena habis tersedak sarapan.

* * *

_Teng.. Tong..Teng.. Teng.._

"Ayo Tsuna sedikit lagi kita sampai!" teriak Mitsu yang sekarang berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari gerbang sekolah.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk ke arah saudaranya tapi saat mereka sudah berada di pintu gerbang mereka di sambut oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tonfa berada di depan muka mereka.

"Herbivora"

Secara otomatis badan mereka berdua membatu di depan anak laki-laki itu " Hi..Hibari-san!" Teriak Tsuna dengan badan yang gemetaran.

Sedangkan Mitsu hanya terdiam di sebelahnya dengan muka biru pucat dengan ekspresi,' _Inilah saatnya aku mati_'.

"Herbivora," Ulang ketua disiplin SD Namimori. " Kalian berdua terlambat, "Katanya dengan nada dingin yang tidak mungkin dimiliki anak- anak seusianya.

Tsuna melirik ke arah saudaranya. Dia Merasa bersalah karena dia terlambat bangun dan menyebabkan saudaranya juga ikut terlambat. Tsuna menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan hatinya "Hi.. Hibari-san," Kata Tsuna terbata – bata.

"Ano.. Mitsu ter..terlambat ka..karena aku," Kata Tsuna mencoba melindungi saudaranya yang setengah nyawanya sudah menghilang entah kemana karena ketakutan.

Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan hanya menatap Tsuna. Merasa itu tanda bahwa Hibari mendengarkan, Tsuna melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ha..Hari ini aku terlambat ka..karena semalam Mi..Mimpi buruk.. dan Mi..Mitsu me.. menungguku u..untuk kese..sekolah"

"Lalu apa masalahku Herbivora?" kata Hibari dengan Ekspresi tidak tertarik.

Walaupun badannya gemetaran Tsuna memandang langsung ke mata Hibari, "A..Aku akan menanggung hu..hukumannya karena itu tolong biarkan Mi..Mitsu masuk"

Hibari hanya terdiam melihat ke arah mata Tsuna lalu tersenyum tipis... atau.. _menyeringai?_ Sepertinya yang terakhir karena matanya menatap Tsuna seperti makhluk aneh yang menarik.

Mitsu tiba- tiba tersadar dari khayalan akan kematiannya di tangan Hibari karena perkataan Tsuna, "Hah?! Tsu.. Tsuna ja-"

"Baiklah Herbivora," Hibari memotong perkataan Mitsu dan menunjuk ke arah Mitsu dengan Tonfanya. " Kau boleh masuk," lalu mengarahkan Tonfanya ke arah Tsuna," Dan kau ikut aku"

Sebelum Mitsu bisa memprotes keputusan Tsuna, Hibari mengirimkan Tatapan tajam yang mengatakan ' _Masuk atau Mati'_

Mitsu menatap ke arah Tsuna yang memberinya anggukan, " Kaukan ada kencan hari ini, tidak mungkin kau ingin menemui Kyoko-chan dengan tampang hancur bukan?" kata Tsuna bercanda.

Mitsu tetap menatap ke arah mata Tsuna dengan setengah hati dia berlari masuk ke sekolah sambil berteriak," Besok akan kuteraktir _Ice Cream_ sepuasnya!"

Senyuman Tsuna menghilang bersamaan saat Mitsu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sejujurnya dia sangat takut, Sangaaaaat sangat dan sangat takut, tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak takut bila berhadapan dengan Hibari meskipun itu adalah orang dewasa. tetapi dia tidak menyesal akan keputusannya bagaimanapun Mitsu terlambat karena salah dia.

"Herbivora ikut aku," kata Hibari tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan berjalan ke arah sekolah. Tsuna yang sudah menyerahkan hidupnya di tangan yang kuasa hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa protes.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong dan naik ke lantai dua lalu setelah beberapa persimpangan dan sampai di depan ruang ' Komite Disiplin Mamori'

Hibari membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa melirik ke arah Tsuna seolah-olah dia tahu bahwa Tsuna tidak akan kabur.

Tsuna mengikuti Hibari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, setelah pintu ditutup Hibari duduk di kursi putar kulit hitamnya yang berada di belakang meja kayu. Tanpa ekspresi Hibari menunjuk ke arah kursi kayu yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

Merasa itu tanda bahwa Hibari menyuruhnya duduk ,Tsuna mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi kayu di depan Hibari.

Hibari tidak berkata apa dan menaikan kakinya ke meja kayu itu. Dia menatap mata Tsuna seolah-olah sedang berpikir akan sesuatu yang penting.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memecahkan keheningan yang menurut Tsuna sangat mencekam. Keringat dingin menetes dari wajah Tsuna.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan akhirnya Tsuna yang memecahkan keheningan, "A..ano Hibari-san," Lagi-lagi dia berbicara terbata-bata.

"Herbivora," Kata Hibari sambil menurunkan kakinya dari meja yang diganti dengan sikunya lalu dia menyadarkan dagu di atas tangannya.

Tsuna setengah meloncat saat dia dipanggil, "Ha..Hai?" jawabnya lemah.

Hibari membuka laci meja yang berada di sebelahnya dan menaruh beberapa berkas di depan Tsuna, " kau.. bereskan ini," Perintah Hibari sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas dengan tonfanya. "Urutkan ini sesuai nama Siswa, Umur, _Grade_ serta nomer telefon lalu ketik semua data tadi ke laptop ini," dengan kasar Hibari mendorong Laptop yang berada di bagian kanan mejanya.

"Lalu setelah itu kerjakan _form_ yang ada di laptop itu sesuai dengan keahlian siswa masing-masing dan berikan keterangan yang berada di data ini," Hibari menarik Timbunan Dokumen dari laci mejanya dan menaruhnya di depan Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam melihat ke arah Hibari dan dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, Tsuna hanya bisa berkata, "Huh?"

Sambil memukul mejanya dan membuat dokumen- dokumen yang berada di depannya serta Tsuna Meloncat ,Hibari memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Tsuna ."Cepat selesaikan," katanya pendek.

Dengan anggukan cepat, Tsuna segera membuka dan menyalakan Laptop berwarna putih dengan _line_ silver di pinggiran dan logo Apple di tengah milik Hibari dan mulai menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaanya.

Karena ketakutan akan tatapan Hibari, Otak Tsuna hanya berpikir satu hal yaitu segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan (secara paksa) oleh Hirbari dan tanpa sengaja dia mengerjakan dengan mode _profesional_ seperti saat dia berkerja di rumah.

Saat melihat hal ini Hibari lagi-lagi memberikan seringai puas ke arah Tsuna, " Herbivora, mulai hari ini kau menjadi asisten Komite Disiplin".

Karena terkejut Tsuna berhenti berkerja dan menatap ke arah Hibari dengan tatapan tidak pasti, " Maaf?" katanya seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan Hibari tadi.

"Apa perlu kuulangi Herbivora?" Lagi-lagi Hibari memberikannya Tatapan Tajam yang membuat Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memulai pekerjaanya lagi.

"Tugasmu mudah," Kata Hibari tiba-tiba, " Kau hanya perlu merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang masuk ke Komite Disiplin, menyusunnya ulang dokumen-dokumen itu dan mengerjakan beberapa form di waktu Istirahat mulai hari ini lalu setelah itu beberapa kali dalam seminggu kau akan ikut aku berpatroli di Namimori"

"Berpatroli?"

"Kau akan Berpatroli bersama Kusakabe atau bersamaku tergantung keadaan," Jelas Hibari lalu mengirimkan Tatapan yang sangat tajam melebihi yang sebelumnya ,Tatapan yang bahkan bisa membuat anjing kabur karena ketakutan.

Sedangkan Tsuna karena dia bukan anjing dan tidak mempunyai nyali untuk kabur hanya bisa menelan ludah "Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk membolos dari tugasmu,"katanya dengan nada tajam. Tsuna ingin bertanya siapa itu Kusakabe yang Hibari bicarakan dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat berpatroli tapi entah mengapa Tsuna merasa lebih baik untuk tidak bertanya dan membiarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Dengan lemah lagi-lagi Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah selesai mengurutkan data-data siswa, Tsuna segera diusir dari rungan Komite Disiplin oleh Hibari dengan alasan ' _Aku tidak ingin Herbivora menjadi semakin Herbivora_' walaupun Tsuna tidak tahu apa maksud Hibari dengan Herbivora ,dia tahu bahwa Hibari menghinanya. Yah.. Paling tidak dia lega karena sekarang bisa terbebas dari tatapan kematian Hibari.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pintu kelasnya,otomatis semua tatapan mengarah ke arah Tsuna. Dia benci saat menjadi pusat perhatian seperti saat ini.

"Sawada, Kau telat hampir setengah jam bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Guru perempuan berkacamata yang sedang memegang buku sejarah.

Tsuna hanya memberikan tatapan sekilas dan menjawabnya dengan satu kata "Hibari"

Seluruh anak-anak satu kelas bersama guru perempuan itu hanya bisa mengangguk, tanda mengerti apa yang terjadi, "Baiklah, tolong duduk di tempatmu dan buka halaman 27," kata guru perempuan itu dengan muka penuh pengertian.

Dengan lemah Tsuna berjalan ke bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya di meja untuk mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya.

"Ah.. Sawada,pekerjaan rumah kemarin tolong di kumpulkan di meja guru"

Tsuna mengangguk lemah dan mencari pekerjaan rumah yang kemarin dia kerjakan asal-asalan karena sakit kepala.

"..."

Muka Tsuna berubah pucat, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya ke atas meja belajar dan mencari pekerjaan rumahnya di antara tumpukan buku.

"Ada apa Sawada?"

Tsuna menelan ludahnya , "Se..Sensei.. Pekerjaan Rumahku ketinggalan," dalam hati Tsuna bertanya apakah Minggu ini bisa lebih buruk?

* * *

Dan tentu saja bisa.

Tsuna benar-benar mengutuk keberuntungannya, apa secara tidak sadar dia menyinggung dewi keberuntungan hingga dia dikutuk seperti ini?

Sambil terengah-engah Tsuna berlari sekuat tenaganya, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya,nafasnya tersengal sengal karena tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan fisik.

'_Sial! Sial! Sial!'_ Maki Tsuna dalam hati.

Tapi bagaimanapun dia berlari musuh bebuyutannya yang satu ini tetap mengejarnya tanpa ampun seolah-olah Tsuna adalah mangsanya, yah.. walaupun memang begitu keadaannya.

Tsuna tahu dia tidak akan bisa lari untuk selamanya apalagi tenaga yang dimiliki Tsuna sangat terbatas.

Akhirnya karena dia tidak tahan lagi,Tsuna menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak "**TOLLLOOOONGG! SIAPA SAJA SINGKIRKAN ANJING INI!**"

Anjing Cihuahaha Coklat yang dari tadi mengejarnya hanya menggonggong dari belakang, seolah-olah menertawakan teriakan minta tolong Tsuna.

Orang-orang pejalan kaki di dekat Tsuna hanya bisa tertegun melihat pemandangan itu dan berjalan tidak peduli.

Tsuna berlari melewati perempatan, 6 Blok lagi dan dia akan aman di rumah pikir Tsuna senang tapi sayang di Blok ketiga Tsuna dihadang anjing Bulldog hitam besar, air liur menetes dari mulutnya dan matanya! Matanya berwarna **MERAH**!.

'_**TIDAAAAKKK! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! BELUM MAU!'**_teriak Tsuna dalam hati dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"TOLOOOONGGG!"

* * *

"Huh?" Tanya Mitsu bingung.

"Ada apa Mi-kun?"

Mitsu menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak ada apa-apa Kyoko-chan hanya saja tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Tsuna.. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan saja," jelas Mitsu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kyoko hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalian benar-benar akur ya Mi-kun," katanya Sambil tersenyum manis.

_Thump.._

Muka Mitsu langsung memerah melihat senyuman manis Kyoko menjawabnya dengan terbata- bata, "uhm..i.. iya"

Kyoko berjalan mendekati Mitsu dan melihat ke arah matanya, "Mi-kun~" panggilnya manja.

_Thump..Thump..Thump.._

"A..apa Kyo..Kyoko-chan?" Mitsu memutar matanya karena gugup, jantung Mitsu sudah hampir mau copot hanya karena dipanggil.

Kyoko Tertawa kecil dan mengambil dua langkah kebelakang memberikan Mitsu jarak, "Apa kau sudah menentukannya apa yang kau ingin beli?"

Mitsu menghela nafas dan membiarkan warna di wajahnya kembali normal, "Belum Kyoko-chan, aku bingung apa yang harus aku beli untuknya".

Kyoko hanya mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau baju atau Topi?"

Sambil menghela nafasnya Mitsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia sudah punya banyak di rumah lagi pula aku juga memberinya Topi tahun lalu dan Baju 3 tahun yang lalu"

"Ya sudahlah.. Kita jalan saja dulu nanti pasti dapat sesuatu yang menarik," Jawab Kyoko menenangkan Mitsu.

"Baiklah Kyoko-chan," Kata Mitsu senang dan berjalan di sebelah Kyoko, tangannya yang dari tadi berkeringat dikeluarkan dari dalam katung celananya.

Sekarang Kyoko dan Mitsu sudah berpacaran hampir 1 tahun lamanya tapi sayangnya Mitsu terlalu takut.. Ok, PENGECUT untuk mengambil langkah ke depan. Jangankan cium pipi berpegangan tangan saja tidak pernah!

Walaupun waktunya tidak tepat Mitsu bertekad untuk memegang tangan Kyoko hari ini. Hari ini! Mitsu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri setuju akan pemikirannya.

'_Tapi... bagaimana kalau Kyoko tidak mau? Tapi itukan hanya berpegangan tangan bukan sesuatu yang besar bukan?'_

Mata Mitsu melirik ke arah Kyoko yang sedang santai berjalan dan melihat - lihat toko serta warung-warung kecildi jalan lalu melirik ke tangan kecil yang bergantung bebas di pinggiran badannya yang mungil.

'_Tapi.. tapi. Bagaimana kalau Kyoko-chan marah?!.'_

Mitsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena frustrasi, _'ARGHHH! kenapa semuanya serba sulit?!'_

"-Kun..Mi-Kun..Mi-Kun?"

Mitsu sadar dan berhenti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri "A..Ada apa Kyoko-chan?"

Jari tangan Kyoko menunjuk salah satu toko di pinggiran jalan "Bagaimana kalau itu?"

Mitsu hanya tertegun sebentar melihat toko itu lalu berubah menjadi senyuman dan mengangguk "hu uh!"

* * *

Tsuna menghela nafas panjangnya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi taman, "Hampir saja.." Kata Tsuna terengah engah.

"Ini untukmu" kata seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya memberikan Tsuna sebotol air putih.

Tsuna mengucapkan terima kasih pelan dan meminumnya sampai habis, setelah habis Tsuna melirik ke arah anak laki-laki itu dan tersenyum, "Untung saja kau datang.. kalau tidak mungkin aku akan dimakan oleh anjing itu"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tertawa garing mendengar cerita Tsuna. "Tapi Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tanyanya khawatir

Tsuna hanya mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana dengan sepedamu? Apa bisa digunakan lagi?"

"Tentu saja masih bisa.. Hanya sedikit penyok saat digunakan untuk menabrak anjing itu dan saat kita kabur menuruni tangga"

Tsuna Hanya tertawa garing mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

_**Flash back**_

"TOLOOOONGG!" Teriak Tsuna ketakutan setengah mati lalu menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat bahwa anjing Bulldog hitam itu sudah hampir mengunyah baju Tsuna.

"AWAAASSS!" tiba-tiba dari sebelah kanan Tsuna dilewati seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah mengendarai sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh.

Lalu tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun anak itu menabrak anjing Bulldog itu dengan sepedanya.

"HIIIEEEEE!" teriak Tsuna kaget melihat anjing hitam yang tadi baru saja mengejarnya melayang di udara selama beberapa detik.

_**BUMP!**_

Dan dengan suara yang keras anjing itu jatuh ke aspal. Anak berambut merah itu terdiam selama beberapa saat dan melihat ke arah anjing itu terjatuh.

_**BUMP!**_

Dia juga ikut terjatuh ke tanah tiba-tiba .

"HIEEEE!" jerit Tsuna kaget elihat penolongnya jatuh tiba-tiba. Dia segera berlari, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan penolongnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

Anak itu meringkukan dirinya seperti bola dan memegangi perutnya "Aduh! Aduh!"

"Hei! Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Tsuna semakin khawatir melihat kondisi anak itu, "Apa perlu aku panggil ambulans?".

Anak itu menggeleng lemas "Tidak a..pa- apa.. Ini sudah biasa.. ka.. kalau sedang gugup perutku memang sering sakit"

Tsuna menaikan alis kananya karena skeptis mendengar jawaban anak itu tapi saat dia melihat tidak ada luka di tubuh anak laki-laki itu Tsuna menghela nafasnya lega karena penolongnya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Tapi tiba-tiba muka Tsuna berubah pucat dan menunjuk ke arah anjing bermata merah tadi terjatuh dengan tangan dan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Anak berambut merah itu melihat ke arah anjing itu, mukanya berubah tambah pucat.

Anjing yang tadi di tabraknya dengan sepeda tadi sekarang sadar dan berdiri di kakinya sendiri, Air liur semakin mengalir deras dari mulutnya, Mata merahnya menatap ke arah Tsuna dan penolongnya dan mulutnya.. mulutnya melengkung naik.. Apa.. Apa anjing itu.. **MENYERINGAI?! **

"Mu..MUSTAHIL! TADI AKU MENABRAKNYA DENGAN SEKUAT TENAGA!PALING TIDAK SEHARUSNYA DIA PINGSAN!" teriak anak berambut merah itu.

Dengan cepat Tsuna segera mendirikan sepeda anak laki-laki itu yang tergeletak tidak bersalah di tanah itu "CEPAT NAIK!" perintahnya.

...

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lemah. Mengutuk anjing itu dan merasa bersalah dengan anak laki-laki yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, "Akan kugantikan nanti sepedamu," Katanya pelan.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu.. Aku bisa membetulkannya sendiri.. lagi pula kita teman bukan?"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar kata 'Teman'.

"Tapi.. kita baru bertemu bukan?" tanya Tsuna heran.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah hanya menatapnya bingung "Lalu kenapa? Tidak apa-apakan berteman?"

Hati Tsuna terasa hangat saat anak laki-laki itu mengatakan kata _' Teman'_ tapi segera dia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu, kalau seandainya anak itu tahu bahwa dia adalah pecundang di sekolahnya tidak mungkin dia ingin berteman dengan Tsuna.

Penyelamat itu sepertinya sadar bahwa tiba-tiba suasana hati Tsuna menjadi gelap "Ka..kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku juga tidak apa-apa" katanya dengan cepat takut menyinggung perasaan Tsuna.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan.. Hanya saja..Kau tidak mungkin mau berteman denganku"

Anak laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Tsuna seperti Tsuna adalah ALIEN yang tidak dapat dimengertinya, "Kenapa aku tidak mau berteman denganmu?"

Tsuna tersenyum sedih, "kalau kau tahu bahwa di sekolah aku adalah pecundang yang tidak berguna.. kau pasti tidak ingin berteman denganku"

Mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan.

Anak laki laki itu duduk di sebelah Tsuna dan bersandar di kursi. Matanya menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna oranye yang indah, warna kesukaan Tsuna.

"Aku mempunya mimpi sebagai pemusik" Kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu bukan jawaban yang di harapkan, Tsuna hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara "Huh?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Lalu aku memberi tahu orang tuaku mereka bilang 'Mimpi yang bagus sekali, kita bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu'

Saat aku memberi tahu orang tuaku aku kira mereka akan menolak keputusanku dan berkata bahwa pekerjaan itu tidak akan menghasilkan uang secara stabil, terlalu banyak yang harus dikorbankan dan sebagainya...

Rasanya sangat lega saat mereka menerima mimpiku dan karena mereka berkata seperti itu, mimpiku untuk menjadi pemusik semakin tinggi bahkan aku menulisnya di forum karir sekolah, aku bangga dengan mimpiku dan aku berkerja keras untuk itu".

Tiba-tiba suara anak itu menjadi serak, "Tapi semuanya berubah saat orang tuaku dipanggil ke sekolah untuk merundingkan keputusanku dengan guru dan kepala itu aku yakin orang tuaku akan mendukungku sepenuhnya," Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan padaku di sana? Mereka bilang ' _**Apa kau ingin memalukan nama keluarga? Mimpi bodohmu itu tidak akan bertahan lama! Cukup sudah main-main sekarang kau sudah besar!'**_

Bisa kau bayangkan perasaanku saat itu Tsuna? Rasanya semuanya hancur berkeping-keping, mulai dari mimpiku, rasa percaya diriku hingga rasa hormatku kepada orang tuaku.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

Tsuna terdiam mendengar cerita anak berambut merah itu dan tersenyum sedih

"Menjadi dewasa berarti kau belajar apa itu kehidupan. Ketika kita masih kecil, Kita mempunya Ideal, standar , kriteria , rencana, pandangan dan duduk menunggu untuk semua mimpi itu menjadi nyata.

Tapi bukan seperti itu jalan kerja kehidupan, Kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang sesuai dengan standar mu karena kau harus jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam kriteriamu karena kau harus menjalani hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa menunggu rencanamu berhasil karena mereka tidak akan berhasil seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak bisa menunggu dan melihat apa yang kau inginkan berjalan begitu saja kepadamu.

Tapi kalau kau yakin itu adalah mimpimu kejarlah hingga dapat, Lewati semua rintangan di depanmu dan peluk erat mimpimu Tapi kau harus membedakan apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kau butuhkan karena itu dua hal yang sangat berbeda" Tsuna menghela nafasnya, Entah dari mana asalnya kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Lalu Tsuna menatap Souichi yang dari tadi terdiam "Keputusan terakhir selalu ada di tanganmu Souichi-kun"

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu Tertegun dan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Tsuna," kau mempunya kamus kata yang cukup besar untuk anak seusiamu" Katanya di sela tawanya

"Dan kau juga mempunyai cerita yang cukup menyedihkan untuk anak seusiamu", balas Tsuna tidak mau kalah, Mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Tapi ceritaku tidak semenyedihkan ceritamu bukan?" kata anak itu tiba-tiba lalu membetulkan sikap duduknya dan memandang ke arah mata Tsuna."Aku tahu dari pandanganmu, aku pernah melihatnya sekali pada diri temanku dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya"

Tsuna menghela nafasnya,membayangkan wajah-wajah orang-orang sekelasnya dan guru yang menghinanya, menertawakannya dan mengucilkannya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya bahkan tidak ada yang merasa kasihan pada dirinya.

Dia benci merasa lemah seperti ini!Dia benci merasa tidak diperlakukan adil, Dia benci tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa! Dia benci! Dan yang paling dia benci...

Adalah dirinya sendiri,Kenapa dia harus menjadi Tsuna yang seperti ini? Kenapa dia Menjadi Tsuna yang ceroboh, bodoh dan tidak bisa apa-apa dan kenapa.. kenapa..Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan benci kepada orang-orang yang dulu pernah menghianatinya?.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengubah sesuatu yang kubenci dari diriku?" Tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba.

Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahunya " Kau yang beri tahu aku, Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawaban dari permasalahanku. Tapi yang kutahu adalah kalau kau ingin merubah nasibmu kau harus mau mengambil langkah pilihanmu dan pertamamu sendiri"

Langkah sendiri? Maksudnya berubah? Tapi dia takut.. Takut mengulangi kejadian yang sama dengan teman-teman masa lalunya.. Dia takut..ta-

Tsuna melihat ke arah penyelamatnya, Tapi sepertinya dia adalah orang yang baik.. pertama dia menolongnya dari Anjing-Zombi-Rabies-Bermata merah itu.

Lalu Tsuna merusak sepedanya untuk kabur.. Teman-temannya dulu pasti akan menyalahkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti sepeda itu.

Tapi dia? Dia menawarkan untuk menjadi temannya.. Mungkin.. Mungkin.. Sekali lagi.. Tsuna ingin percaya sekali lagi kepada orang lain..

"Mengambil langkah sendiri huh?" tanya Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil " Kenapa pembicaraan kita sangat suram?! Apakah ini wajar untuk anak-anak seusia kita?!" Tanyanya sambil bercanda.

Anak berambut merah itu lega karena hati Tsuna sudah membaik, walaupun dia sadar di hati anak yang baru dia temui masih ada perasaan hitam, tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? tidak mungkin dia bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja.

Apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Ini pertama kali aku membicarakan hal ini kepada orang lain" anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

Melihat anak itu tertawa Tsuna ikut tertawa. _' Mungkin..Mungkin.. Tidak apa-apa mempercayai orang sekali lagi.. Hanya sekali lagi.. ' _Kata Tsuna dalam hati, lalu Tsuna tersenyuman dengan tulus dari hatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi senang bertemu denganmu"

Anak laki-laki itu balas tersenyum melihat bahwa anak yang dia selamatkan menerimanya menjadi teman, "Irie Souichi senang juga bertemu denganmu," Lalu dia menjemput tangan Tsuna dengan tangannya.

_Teng..Tong.. Teng.. Teng_

Tsuna dan souichi melihat ke arah jam taman yang berbunyi rupanya sudah pukul 6 sore pantas saja langit mulai gelap.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya "Ayo kita pulang Souichi-kun" Souichi kaget mendengar panggilan barunya tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan mendorong sepedanya yang tidak bisa dinaiki lagi.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan, tidak ada yang berbicara tapi mereka tidak keberatan dengan kesunyian bahkan sebenarnya mereka menikmati kesunyian itu sendiri.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Souichi memutuskan untuk berbicara "Tsunayoshi-kun, apakah kau pernah mendengar orang berkata bahwa teman adalah keluarga yang kaupilih?"

Tsuna tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menatap ke arah Souichi.

Souichi melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal, Biarkan waktu yang mengaturnya. Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau tidak harus berusaha, Maksudku adalah jangan terburu-buru

Biarkan dirimu mengenal satu sama lain dengan orang lain, bicaralah dari hati ke hati dengan mereka, pahami perasaan terdalam mereka dan tiba-tiba.. Saat kau tidak sadari orang disekitarmu akan menjadi keluargamu," saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Souichi tersenyum ke arah Tsuna seolah-olah bercerita tentang pengalamannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu berarti kau adalah keluargaku mulai sekarang!" Kata Tsuna tiba-tiba kepada Souichi.

Lagi-lagi Souichi kaget mendengar perilaku Tsuna yang berubah-ubah tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Tsuna yang mulai membuka hatinya kepada dia " Baiklah,Tsunayoshi-kun mulai hari ini kita menjadi keluarga!"

_Piiiip... Piiip..Piiip_

Souichi memasukan tangannya ke kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone hitam dan mulai berbicara di telepon.

"Halooo... "

"Ah.. Rupanya kau ada apa?"

"Oh..Hal itu.. Baiklah akan kukirimkan tanggal – "

"..."

"Heiii! Itu besok bukan?! Jangan main-main! Tidak mungkin aku akan menyelesaikannya besok! Dan jangan Tertawa seperti itu atau akan kucuri semua _Marshmallow _mu!"

"..."

" Baiklah, _buonanotte "_

Souichi menghela nafasnya sedangkan Tsuna diam di tempat tidak bergeming "Ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tanya Souichi penasaran.

" Besok.. Tanggal - ?" Tanyanya pelan entah dia bertanya kepada Souichi atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Souichi hanya mengangguk pelan "Memang ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Gawat..." Kata Tsuna pelan, mukanya sedikit pucat.

" Gawat kenapa?"

" Besok adalah hari – "

* * *

Mitsu duduk di kursi meja makan sendirian,Dia kesal karena hari ini dia juga belum bisa memegang tangan Kyoko.

Sambil menyenderkan dirinya di meja Mitsu melirik ke arah jam,Pukul 19.03 dia menghela nafasnya dan mulai menelepon Pizza untuk makan malam.

Setelah selesai Menelepon dia berjalan dan duduk ke sofa ruang tamu untuk menonton Anime tentang basket, entah kenapa Mitsu dari kecil memang sangat menyukai basket sangat berbeda dengan Kakaknya itu.

Sambil menonton dia melirik ke arah jam pukul 19.28, Dimana Tsuna? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?

_Ting..Tong_

'_Speak of the Devil '_ Pikir Mitsu sambil berjalan ke arah Pintu dan membukanya.

"Pizza Deliverry!"

Mitsu terdiam sebentar karena kecewa lalu mengeluarkan beberapa Yen dari kantungnya. Memberikan uang itu kepada sang pengantar Pizza dengan tip secukupnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah Mitsu terdiam sebentar berpikir ke mana kakaknya itu, Apa jangan –jangan dia marah karena Mitsu tidak ikut belanja hari ini?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Tidak mungkin Tsuna marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu, Dia tahu Kakaknya tidak akan marah kecuali dia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

_Kriiinngg..Kriiinnggg_

Kali ini Telepon berbunyi, Dengan malas Mitsu mengangkatnya setelah menaruh Pizza di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Halo?Keluarga Sawada di sini"

"**Halooo! Bagaimana Anak-anakku yang tercinta di sana?" **Tanya sang penelepon dengan nada riang yang menyebalkan.

"Oh..Rupanya kau.. Bagaimana DI Italia? Apa sudah mulai peduli dengan anak-anakmu yang ditinggal di Jepang begitu saja tanpa pengawasan?" Tanya Mitsu kesal.

"**Hahaha.. Nana dan Papa tentu saja tahu bahwa kalian bisa mengurus diri masing-masing karena itu kami tidak memberikan kalian pengawasan! Lagi pula,bukankah itu idemu dan Tsu-kun untuk tidak dalam pengawasan orang dewasa?"**

Mitsu menggerutu di sini, Memang benar itu idenya dan Tsuna tapi tetap saja seharusnya sebagai orang tua mereka khawatir meninggalkan anak di bawah umur berbulan-bulan tanpa pengawasan.

"**Ah! Mi-Kun Bagaimana kabarmu dan Tsu-kun di Jepang? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"**

Walaupun Orang tua Mitsu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama dengan Kyoko efek yang ditimbulkan jauh berbeda, bahkan berlawanan! Terutama bila itu dari kepala keluarga Sawada,si bodoh itu.

" Ya.. Baik" Kata Mitsu pendek " Lalu ada apa kali ini menelepon? Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa aku tahu kalian tidak akan menelepon tanpa maksud"

"**Ohhh! Mitsu kenapa kau dingin sekali~ "** Mitsu memutar matanya karena komentar Ayahnya, Kesabarannya sedang di tes disini **" Baik.. Baik.. Besok Papa dan Mama akan pulang ke Jepang!"**

Mitsu terdiam atas informasi yang dia dapatkan.

...

...

...

Huh?

"**Halooo? Mitsu? Apa kau masih di sana?"**

Mitsu Mengerjapkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya "Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku kira kalian masih di Italia beberapa bulan lagi"

"**Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimanapun Besok kan adalah –"**

* * *

Sekarang Tsuna sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya, sebelum membuka pintu dia memasukan barang yang dia beli terburu-buru bersama Souichi ke dalam tasnya.

Tsuna melirik ke arah jam tangannya, betapa terkejutnya dia rupanya sekarang sudah pukul 19.38! Mitsu pasti memesan _Junk Food _lagi untuk makan malam, tapi yaah.. dari pada dia tidak makan.

"Aku pulang!" Kata Tsuna sambil membuka pintu dan melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, tidak biasanya Mitsu tidak menyambutnya saat pulang semalam ini, biasanya dia akan di banjiri omelan karena tidak memasak makan malam.

Setelah melepas sepatunya Tsuna masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Mitsu terdiam dengan muka syok sambil memegang telepon di tangan kanannya, setelah beberapa detik Mitsu mulai berbicara lagi dengan orang yang berada di telepon.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku kira kalian masih di Italia beberapa bulan lagi"

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian mengerutkan dahinya entah karena kesal atau bingung, tapi pertanyaan Tsuna langsung terjawab.

"Haaaah? Tumben ingat aku kira kalian sudah tidak ingat dan peduli" Kata Mitsu dengan nada kesal lalu mematikan telepon dengan cara dibanting.

"Mi...Mitsu?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir.

Mitsu hanya melirik ke arah Tsuna, Dia sedang tidak_ mood_ untuk berbicara " Besok Nana dan Iemitsu pulang" katanya singkat lalu pergi ke tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Tsuna yang Syok karena kabar yang baru dia dapatkan.

.

.

May the road rise up to meet you

May the wind be ever at your back

May the sun shine warm upon

Your face and the rain fall softly on your fields.

And until we meet again,May God hold in the hollow of his hands

.

.

_*Buonanotte : selamat malam_

Tsuna dari awal ampe akhir writer buat sengsara! Nyahaha! Oh,Tsuna.. kasiannya dirimu Ah btw sorry banget nih keluarnya lama.. abisnya lagi sibuk (alah alibi) buat ujian T_T. Buka notebook buat mainnya aja dimarahi. Jadi waktu nulis cm bisa sabtu Minggu dan itu juga kalau gak pergi (dan gak males)

Pembicaraan antara Tsuna dan Souichi awalnya Writer sama sekali gak merencanakannya terus tiba-tiba tangan ngetik sendiri terus ngelantur gak karuan ..hahaha.. jadi sorry kalo aneh. OTL

Awal rencananya Souichi keluarnya di chap 3! Kenapa tiba-tiba keluar sekarang?!kacau ah nih writer.

terus kalau ada kesan , pesan , sindiran ,kritik , coret-coretan atau pikiran yang muncul saat membaca fict writer silahkan ditulis di review!(asal jangan flame)

ciaaaooo!


	3. Billberry

Embracing The Sky

.

Billberry

(Penghianatan)

..

..

Disclaimer : Kalau seandainya Writer punya KHR.. Writer gak akan menulis fict ini..

WARNING : LANGUAGE! LANGUAGE! Disini mengandung banyak banget kata-kata kasar.. Jadi tolong dimaafkan kalau ngerasa gak enak pas di baca..

.

.

The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our soul is connected.

Maybe they always have been and and will be.

Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other

And maybe each time,we've been forced apart for some reason.

Thats means that this good bye is both good bye for the past thousand years and a prelude to what will come.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi-kun apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?!",Tanya pria berambut merah berkacamata menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan, pandangannya menghadap ke arah tanah, "Kau tentu tahu Souichi-kun ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk mengubah masa depan"

"Tapi Tsuna! Kali ini kau akan benar-benar meninggal! Ini tidak sama seperti saat dengan Byakuran!" Teriak Souichi.

"Sou-kun, jangan marah-marah seperti itu.. Tsuna hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depan," Potong Pria berambut putih di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Byakuran!" Teriak Souichi kepada Byakuran dengan emosi meluap-luap, Byakuran mundur selangkah ke belakang karena kaget akan perlakuan sahabatnya yang tidak biasa.

"Souichi-kun.." Kata Tsuna menatap Souichi dengan pandangan kawatir seperti Byakuran

Souichi menghela nafasnya dan membetulkan kacamatanya "Maaf Byakuran.. Emosiku tadi benar-benar tidak terkontrol"

Byakuran hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa Sou-kun.. sekali-kali menarik juga saat kau tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ~" jawab Byakuran dengan nada main-main yang sangat berlainan dengan pancaran matanya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Souichi memanggil Tsuna dengan nama panjangnya yang berarti bahwa dia serius. "Aku akan membantumu"

Kepala Tsuna langsung naik dan melihat langsung ke arah mata souichi seolah-olah mencari tahu apakah dia berbohong atau tidak.

"Tapi ada saratnya," Kata Souichi tajam.

Tsuna langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia bersedia melakukan apa saja asal masa depan bisa berubah.

"Ikutkan aku dalam rencanamu"

...

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, Matanya memutari sekeliling ruangannya yang tersinari matahari.

_Kruyukk.._

Muka Tsuna memerah mendengar suara perutnya, untung saja tidak ada orang disini. Walaupun Itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat kemarin Tsuna sama sekali tidak makan saat pulang dan langsung tidur.

Sambil menyeret kakinya Tsuna turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat turun di tengah tangga Tsuna mencium bau lezat dari arah dapur.

'_Huh, Sejak kapan Mitsu bisa memasak?'_ ,Tsuna berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan melihat ke arah jam,rupanya sudah pukul 10 pagi _'Untung saja hari ini libur atau aku harus menghadapi Hibari-san_' Pikir Tsuna sambil tersenyum lega.

'_Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi dosis obat tidur, aku tidak menyangka efeknya bisa seperti ini', _Tsuna membuat _mental note_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yooo Tsu-kun, rupanya anak papah yang paling besar baru saja bangun!"

"Tsu-kun selamat pagi!"

Mata Tsuna langsung terbuka,rasa kantuknya hilang karena kedua orang yang menyapanya. Tsuna menelan ludahnya agar dia bisa berbicara karena tenggorokannya yang kering tiba-tiba "O.. Otou-san? Okaa-san?" Tanya Tsuna memastika lalu melirik ke arah Mitsu yang dari tadi diam dan memakan Omeletnya.

Tersadar akan tatapan Tsuna, Mitsu hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu "Ketika aku bangun tiba-tiba mereka sudah datang dan sarapan sudah ada di meja" Kata Mitsu tidak peduli lalu memasukan Omelet kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya dan duduk di kursi meja makan lalu menyuap Omelet yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

Sambil mengunyah Omelet yang rasanya dua kali lebih enak dari yang biasa dia buat, Tsuna melihat ke arah Iemitsu yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Nana dan meminum kopi buatannya sambil tersenyum.

Tsuna tahu bahwa kopi buatan Nana sama sekali tidak enak, entah kenapa selalu ada masalah di dalam kopi bikinanya, entah terlalu banyak gula di dalamnya, terlalu banyak air atau terlalu banyak keduanya.

Mereka berdua seperti dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan melupakan Tsuna dan Mitsu yang sedang sarapan di sini. Tsuna melirik ke arah adik laki-lakinya dan melihatnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

Jangan salah, mereka tidak membenci Iemitsu dan Nana, Ya... Paling tidak Tsuna tidak membenci mereka. Hanya saja mereka terlalu sering berpergian,Tsuna tahu bahwa mereka adalah orangtuanya tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Tsuna merasa aneh dengan kehadiran mereka di rumah.

karena untuk Tsuna,Rumah adalah dia dan Mitsu tanpa kehadiran mereka.

"Ah!" Kata Iemitsu tiba-tiba yang membuat perhatian Tsuna dan Mitsu tertuju kepadanya.

Iemitsu menaruh koran yang entah dari tadi dia baca atau tidak ke atas meja birunya memandang ke arah kedua anaknya dengan senyuman lebar, "Papa punya kabar untuk kalian berdua!"Katanya ceria.

Tsuna meminum susunya sambil setengah mendengarkan, sedangkan Mitsu melanjutkan makannya tidak peduli dengan yang akan dikatakan oleh Iemitsu,

"Papa dan mama memutuskan bahwa Mi-kun akan pergi bersama papa ke Italia mulai dari minggu depan!"

"Uhuk!"

Tsuna memuncratkan Susu dari mulut dan Mitsu tersedak Omelet di tenggorokkan.

"A..Apaa?!" tanya Tsuna yang duluan pulih sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan baju tidur warna coklat tuanya, tidak peduli akan meninggalkan noda.

Iemitsu tetap memasang senyuman lebar sedangkan Nana tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

Mitsu yang dari tadi sibuk menelan Omelet yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya akhirnya pulih dan angkat bicara, "Ka.. Kau bercanda kan?"

Kali ini Nana yang berbicara dan tentu saja tetap memakai senyuman di wajahnya, "Tentu saja tidak Mi-kun..Papa dan Mama serius"

Tsuna membatu karena terkejut sedangkan Mitsu hanya menatap ke arah kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsuna dan sekolah?Tidak mungkin kita bisa pindah mendadak seperti itu!" Tanya Mitsu dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja Papa dan Mama sudah merencanakannya dari dulu Mi-kun," Kata Iemitsu lalu melirik ke arah Tsuna. "Dan Tsuna akan tinggal bersama Nana di Jepang tapi sebelumnya Nana akan ikut kita selama satu minggu ke Italia"

"Kalian sudah merencanakannya dari awal?" Tanya Mitsu tidak percaya.

Iemitsu dan Nana menatap Mitsu dan mengangguk bersamaan.

_._

_._

_GUBRAAAK!PRAANG!_

Mitsu memukul meja sekuat ,piring serta sarapan Mitsu terbanting di lantai, **"**_**WHAT THE FU*KING HELL!**_**"** teriaknya "**KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN!**"

"Kami melakukannya demi kebaikan kalian berdua,Lagi pula kalian tetap bisa berkomunikasi dan bertemu beberapa kali selama setahun," Kata Nana dengan muka serius, "Dan Mi-kun tolong jaga mulutmu"

Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Mitsu membangunkan Tsuna dari lamunannya dan membuatnya angkat bicara, "Mitsu.. tenang" perintahnya halus sambil memegang pundak Mitsu dan menatap ke arah kedua orangtuanya, meminta penjelasan.

Mitsu mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut beberapa kali, Mata emasnya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan tajam "Sejak kapan kalian memutuskannya?" Tanyanya dingin.

Iemitsu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Cukup lama hingga bisa memberitahu sekolah dan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu di Italia"

"Kenapa Tsuna tidak ikut pergi?" Tanya Mitsu ,Ini adalah pertanyaan yang dari tadi dia ingin tanyakan.

Iemitsu mengambil kopinya dan meminumnya kembali, "Karena itu keputusannya"

Kesabaran Mitsu sudah di ujung batas, "Dan alasannya adalah?" Tanyanya sambil menutup matanya lalu memijat pelipisnya.

Iemitsu menghindari tatapan Mitsu dan memandang tembok putih disebelahnya.

"Rahasia"

"_**BULL SH*T**_**! AKU TIDAK TERIMA KALAU KITA DIPISAHKAN BEGITU SAJA TANPA ALASANA YANG JELAS!APA KAU KIRA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA SEPERTI ITU?!**_**YOU DAMN BASTARD!**__"_ Kali ini Mitsu benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya! Rasanya dia ingin menendang muka Iemitsu dan mengilangkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Mi-kun jaga mulutmu!Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak ta-"

Tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Nana, Mitsu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di meja makan.

Nana mengejar Mitsu dengan muka kesal, "Mi-kun! Mama dan Papa belum selesai bicara!"

Tapi sayangnya Mitsu sudah sampai di sekuat tenaga dia membantingnya di depan muka Nana lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Dia sudah muak dengan Nana dan Iemitsu.

Mitsu duduk di lantai bersender pada pintu. Dia tidak peduli apa yang Nana katakan dari balik pintu,benar-benar tidak peduli.

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa Nana dan Iemitsu berusaha memisahkan Tsuna dan Mitsu? Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa Tsuna adalah satu-satunya yang mengikatnya di keluarga Sawada?

Apa mereka tahu bahwa Mitsu sudah tidak menganggap mereka sebagai orangtua setelah mereka meninggalkan Mitsu dan Tsuna begitu saja?

Apa mereka tahu bahwa Tsuna adalah satu-satunya mental suport setelah mereka pergi?

Apa mereka tahu betapa berartinya Tsuna di mata Mitsu?

Tidak.. Mereka tidak mungkin tahu..

Dan Tidak mungkin dia akan meninggalkan Tsuna lalu pergi bersama Iemitsu bodoh itu. Lagi pula Tsuna belum siap untuk ditinggal sendiri, para _Bully _masih mengejarnya kalau tidak ada Mitsu di sana apa yang akan terjadi?

Mitsu merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

_Tidak mungkin _dia mau melakukannya!

_._

_Tok..Tok..Tok_

"Mitsu.. Ini Tsuna," Kata Tsuna dari balik pintu, "Okaa-san sudah pergi kebawah untuk berbicara dengan Otou-san"

Mitsu terjaga dari pikirannya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membukakan pintunya, "Masuk," perintahnya kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar Mitsu dengan perasaan khawatir yang tergambar jelas di mukanya.

Setelah Tsuna duduk di kasur Mitsu, Mitsu segera mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua saat berbicara.

Lebih tepatnya kedua orang tua bodohnya itu! Kenapa dia harus mempunyai mereka sebagai orang tua? Argghhh! Ini benar-benar membuat Mitsu stres!

Lagi pula kenapa dengan Italia? Kalau mereka menyesal dan ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupan kedua anaknya yang telah lama ditinggalkan kenapa tidak di Jepang,Namimori?

Ini seperti mereka ingin memisahkan mereka berdua..Ah.. Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua.. bercerai? Tapi dilihat dari sikap mereka berdua tadi pagi tidak mu-

"Mitsu? Haloo? Mitsuuu?" Panggil Tsuna sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke depan muka Mitsu.

Mitsu tersadar karena panggilan Tsuna dan mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah.. Tsu.. Tsuna"

Tsuna mengernyitkan alis matanya, "Mitsu..Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir dengan keadaan satu-satunya Adik yang dimilikinya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Tsuna, Mitsu duduk di lantai dan melipat kakinya. Matanya menatap mata Tsuna dengan serius, "Tsuna..Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dibawah?"

Walaupun Tsuna tahu bahwa Natsu kadang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan egois untuk anak seumurannya tapi di saat waktu yang tepat dan dibutuhkan dia bisa menjadi cukup serius.

"Aku tidak tahu Mitsu," Jawab Tsuna jujur, "Tapi aku tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.. Awalnya aku kira mereka ingin memisahkan kita karena mereka akan bercerai tapi..."

Mitsu menganggukan kepalanya, Tsuna juga berpikir sama sepertinya, "Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin.. Kita tahu bahwa Iemitsu lebih mencintai Nana dibanding anak-anaknya"

Mitsu tidak pernah menyebut Iemitsu sebagai Papa* ata Otou-san dan Nana sebagai Mama atau Okaa-san sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tentu saja Tsuna menyadari hal itu tapi apa terboleh buat. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mitsu untuk tidak membenci orang tuanya.

"Mitsu!" Desis Tsuna mendengar komentar Mitsu.

Sambil menghela nafas Natsu menatap ke arah Tsuna , "Itu adalah kebenaran Tsuna.. Dan kau juga tahu hal itu"

Tsuna tidak bisa membawa dirinya menatap mata Mitsu dan akhirny memutuskan untuk menatap karpet merah yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Tentu saja dia tahu akan hal itu..

Mitsu menghela nafasnya lagi, walaupun Tsuna sudah melewati hal yang lebih buruk dari Mitsu tapi dia masih tetap polos dan tidak ingin melukai orang lain, "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya," Kata Mitsu.

Kebenaran.. Tsuna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Mitsu adalah kebenaran, Tapi bukan itu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang, yang mereka butuhkan sekarang adalah penerimaan dan kepastian.

" Tapi..." Kata Tsuna pelan, " Aku yakin Mama mencintai kita seperti dia mencintai Papa mungkin lebih"

Mitsu mengedipkan Matanya beberapa kali Karena terkejut akan perkataan Tsuna lalu tersenyum lebar,Ya.. ini yang mereka butuhkan sekarang, " Itu juga adalah kebenaran.."

Mood di ruangan itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah karena pernyataan Tsuna, "Baiklah.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Mitsu?" Tanya Tsuna kembali serius.

Sambil menyilangkan tangannya Mitsu berpikir keras lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar lagi, Tipikal Mitsu,Biopolar! "Kita hanya perlu melawan mereka dan berkata tidak ingin dipisahkan atau kita akan kabur!"

Tsuna terkejut dengan rencana Mitsu.

Itu..

Itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus sebenarnya..

Mereka bisa mengancam akan kabur dari rumah kalau akan dipisahkan, Uang bukan masalah untuk Tsuna. Dia bisa mencari uang sendiri dengan pekerjaanya dan uang di tabungannya cukup untuk membeli sebuah _condominium_ kecil untuk mereka berdua tinggal.

Tapi mereka tidak membutuhkan hal itu.. Mereka hanya perlu menyewa tempat kecil selama beberapa hari agar Iemitsu dan Nana tahu itu bukanlah ancaman kosong.

Mereka bisa berkerja bersama untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keseharian mereka seperti makan dan lain-lain. Tsuna dengan pekerjaanya sekarang dan Mitsu dengan tenaganya,Entahlah mungkin menjadi pelayan restoran keluarga atau yang lain.

Tsuna tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah Mitsu bila tahu apa yang selama ini Tsuna lakukan di waktu senggangnya.

Pintar sekali..

Tsuna mengangguk setuju akan usul Mitsu, "Baiklah aku setuju dengan usulmu.."

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!Apa kalian bilang? Kabur dari rumah?Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan diluar sana?" Tanya Iemitsu menertawakan ancaman Mitsu dan Tsuna.

Tentu saja harus seperti ini, pikir Tsuna setengah kesal dan setengah terkejut bahwa tebakannya benar-benar terjadi.

Tidak seperti saat pertama kali Iemitsu membuat Mitsu kesal dan meledak, kali ini Mitsu lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya walaupun tidak sebagus Tsuna.

"Iemitsu.. Kalau kau merasa seperti itu Tsuna dan aku akan senang hati membuktikannya," Ancam Mitsu Dingin.

"Kau kira mencari uang itu mudah?kalian masih kecil.." Iemitsu mendengus meremehkan, "Mungkin ini adalah akibat kalian diberikan uang terlalu banyak"

Mitsu dan Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang karena frustasi.

Mitsu menggepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Rasa sakit dari kuku yang menusuk telapak tangannya membuat Mitsu bisa menahan amarahnya.

Sadar apa yang Saudaranya menepuk bahu Mitsu,Mengisyaratkannya untuk relaks sebelum melukai dirinya sendiri, "Kita serius Otou-san," Kata Tsuna dingin.

Semarah apapun Tsuna kepada Iemitsu dia selalu memanggilnya Otou-san, karena tahu apapun yang dia lakukan untuk mengelak hubungan darah dengan pria bodoh itu buktinya akan selalu ada di darah mereka.

Menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya serius Iemitsu menghela nafasnya, Kalau seandainya Tsuna ikut ke Italia sama saja membiarkan keluarganya dibantai.

Dia ingin melindungi Nana dari mafia dan **kalau bisa** kedua anaknya tapi tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, salah satu dari mereka harus dikorbankan ke dunia mafia.

Apalagi mengingat kondisi Vongola yang sedang tegang karena pertengkaran anak-anak Nono akibat masalah hak waris Vongola, Kalau seandainya perang pecah maka kemungkinan anaknya untuk menjadi pewaris Vongola akan sangat tinggi.

Dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan salah satu dari mereka menjadi pewaris Vongola tanpa pelatihan terlebih dahulu, itu sama saja menaruh ayam di kandang singa! Bahkan setidaknya ayam bisa mencoba untuk mematuk si singa!

Dia tahu dia pria berengsek, Dia pergi bersama Nana untuk menikmati hidupnya berdua tanpa anak-anak yang menyusahkan lalu tiba-tiba dia datang di kehidupan mereka dan akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dia masih ingat, awalnya Nana merasa terkejut mendengar permintaan Iemitsu untuk membawa Mitsu pergi ke Italia tapi dengan alasan ingin mendekatkan diri dan membuat hubungan antara ayah dan anak tentu saja Nana memperbolehkannya.

Berengsek dan egois..

Ya.. Itu adalah kata-kata yang pantas untuknya..

Iemitsu menatap ke arah Mitsu dan Tsuna.. Dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu Tsuna.. Dia terlalu seperti Nana! Polos dan baik hati.. Memberitahunya sama saja mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dia andalkan adalah Mitsu..Dia merasa Mitsu sama seperti dirnya.. Kuat dan ingin melindungi orang yang di sayangi. Untuk Iemitsu adalah Nana dan untuk Mitsu adalah Tsuna.

Tapi tidak mungkin Mitsu akan mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan, Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Mungkin ini akan berhasil.. Ya.. mungkin..

"Nana.." Iemitsu memanggil Istri tercintanya, "Tolong bawa Tsuna jalan – jalan,Papa Ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Mitsu!"

Tsuna dan Mitsu kaget dengan perkataan Iemitsu. Terutama Tsuna.. Dia tidak tahu apakah Mitsu akan lepas kontrol ketika dia tidak ada disini untuk menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja Papa! Ayo Tsuna!" Nana menggenggam tangan Tsuna agar dia ikut pergi bersamanya. "Ada yang kau inginkan Tsuna?"

Tsuna menatap ke arah Mitsu,Terkejut ternyata yang dia dapatkan adalah anggukan untuk pergi bersama Nana. Mata Mitsu penuh dengan tekad dan kekuatan.. Tsuna tahu bahwa saudara bisa mengatasi ini dan tersenyum "Aku akan membelikan Strawberry cake kesukaanmu Mitsu"

Mitsu kaget mendengarkan perkataan Tsuna lalu tertawa kecil "Belikan aku 5 buah cake Tsuna!"

"Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab saat kau terkena Obesitas yang entah kenapa belum menyerangmu sampai sekarang dan aku harap tidak barang pecah belah di lantai saat pulang" Ejek Tsuna polos yang mengandung artian _'Akan kubelikan dan lebih baik kau tidak membuat masalah terlalu banyak disini'_

Menerima pesan tersembunyi Tsuna, Mitsu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebih besar dari sebelumnya, "Kau lebih baik membelikanku yang paling besar Tsuna!kau tahu aku selalu melampiaskan sesuatu kepada makanan!."

Tentu saja Tsuna menerima pesan tersembunyi Mitsu yang berarti _'Aku tidak akan membuat masalah jadi berikan aku strawberry cake yang paling besar untuk dijadikan pelampiasan!'_

Tsuna mengangguk lalu berlari keluar rumah, "Ayo mama! Aku menemukan Toko kue yang enak dan murah di dekat sini!"

Nana hanya tertawa lalu mengikuti anaknya dari belakang, jelas-jelas tidak tahu dengan pesan yang ditukarkan antara anaknya, "Tunggu Tsuna!Gezz.. Anak itu.."

Saat pintu ditutup Mitsu tahu ini waktunya untuk serius lagi, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Iemitsu?" Kali ini dia menggunakan nada mengancam dengan penuh kebencian yang tidak dia keluarkan karena takut Tsuna khawatir.

Pertamakali Iemitsu melihat aura Mitsu dia terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum "Aku tahu kau akan cocok di dunia itu" katanya yakin.

"Dunia itu?" Mitsu bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dan mencoba memproses semua kata-katanya tapi tidak ada yang tersambung di otaknya.

Lalu Mitsu menghela nafas merasa dipermainkan tapi tetap menjaga aura yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Hibari keluar dari tubuhnya, "Jangan bermain-main..Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk permainanmu"

Iemitsu menyeringai, Dia hanya perlu mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat Mitsu menghilangkan auranya karena terkejut.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu Mafia?"

* * *

"Tolong straberry short cake 5 buah lalu.." Mata Tsuna memandang ke arah cake display yang dipampang di lemari kaca, "Devil chocolate cake 1 buah!" Sudah lama Tsuna tidak memanjakan dirinya dengan coklat.

Bahkan akhir-Akhir ini rasanya dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk bermain. Waktunya selalu habis di antara menjaga Mitsu dan mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Bicara soal pekerjaan kemarin Tsuna tidak melakukannya sama sekali karena di kejar Anjing-Zombi-Rabies-Bermata merah itu.

Kemarin benar-benar hari terburuknya. Tsuna menghela nafas tapi bisa bertemu Souichi-kun sangat menyenangkan!Mereka bahkan bertukar nomer telefon saat mereka selesai membeli hadiah untuk hari ini.

Semoga saja hari ini bisa berjalan dengan benar, Tsuna ingin merayakan hari ini dengan damai. Mata Tsuna menghadap ke arah Nana yang dari tadi hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mama? Mama tidak membeli kue?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

Nana hanya tertawa kecil, "Mama dari tadi sudah memesan Kue tapi sepertinya Tsu-kun ada di dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak sadar."

Muka Tsuna berubah merah karena malu.

_Ting.. tong.._

Bel pintu Toko berbunyi, Menandakan ada tamu lain yang masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Ah.. Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna berbalik ke arah suara itu berasal dan terdapat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat tersenyum padanya, "Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko tersenyum saat Tsuna membalas salamnya lalu berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau disini juga membeli kue?"

"Tentu saja! Kue disini sangat enak!" Kata Tsuna lalu mengangguk, Kyoko adalah salah satu teman masa kecilnya walaupun sekarang mereka berbeda kelas (Kyoko masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Mitsu) Mereka kadang sering bertemu.

"Kyoko, siapa dia?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan Band-aid di hidungnya, Dia menatap ke arah Kyoko dengan tatapan bingung .

"Dia adalah temanku.. Tsunayoshi sawada, Tsuna-kun ini adalah Kakakku Ryohei Sasagawa" Kyoko memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

Tsuna mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Perkenalkan namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, panggil saja Tsuna" lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Merasa bahwa Tsuna bukan ancaman untuk adiknya, Ryohei tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan "Senang bertemu denganmu EXTREME Tsuna!Dan panggil saja aku EXTREME Onii-san!"

"O..Oni-san?" Tanya Tsuna tidak pasti, Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bertemu dengan orang yang'_Tidak Biasa'_?lalu apa itu?EXTREME?

Masih mempertahankan senyumannya, Ryohei mengangguk, "Tentu saja Extreme! Karena kau adalah teman adiku yang EXTEME! maka kau juga termaksud sebagai Extreme adiku!"

Tsuna merasa sedikit de javu mendengar kata-kata 'EXTREME' yang dikeluarkan Ryohei,tapi dimana?rasanya dia pernah mendengar lalu.. Onii-san?

_**Onii-san**_

_**SAWADA! AYO BERGABUNG DENGAN EXTREME! CLUB EXTREME BOXING!**_

_**Walaupun kita tidak terikat EXTREME! dengan darah,kau adalah EXSTREME! Adikku sama seperti EXSTREME!Kyoko**_

Tsuna mememijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Lagi-lagi gambar orang asing yang tidak pernah dikenali Tsuna muncul di bayangan Tsuna.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyoko kawatir melihat muka Tsuna berubah menjadi pucat.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa kyoko-chan.."Katanya lemah.

"Tsu-kun! Ayo kita pulang" Teriak Nana dari belakang sambil membawa tas pelastik berisi kue yang tadi mereka pesan.

"Ah! Iya ma.." Tsuna menghadap Kyoko dan Ryohei lagi, "Aku pulang dahulu Kyoko-chan .."Lalu dia menghadap ke arah Ryohei, "Onii-san"dan pergi menghilang di pintu masuk toko itu.

Kyoko tersenyum mendengar Tsuna memanggil Ryohei dengan sebutan Onii-san tapi Ryohei terkejut mendengarnya entah apa sebabnya.

"..."

"Onii-san?" tanya Ryohei pelan.

"Ada apa Onii-chan? kan kau yang ingin dia memanggilmu seperti itu"

Ryohei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa saja saat Sawada memanggilku 'Onii-san'seperti ada perasaan ... _de javu,_" Kata Ryohei tidak pasti.

Melihat adik perempuannya yang kawatir akhirnya Ryohei mengesampingkan perasaan itu, "Sudahlah EXTREME!mungkin hanya perasaan EXTREME saja!Apa yang kau mau Kyoko?"

* * *

Saat Tsuna masuk ke dalam rumah dia hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat isi ruang tamu yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Hm.. Lebih tepatnya seperti terkena badai angin topan tiba-tiba.

Tsuna melihat ke arah Tv yang tadinya berada di atas lemari sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dengan layar yang pecah.

Sofa yang tadinya sering dia gunakan untuk membaca komik di tengah ruangan sekarang tergeletak di pinggiran ruangan.

Dan meja kotak kayu yang tadinya dia sering gunakan untuk makan sambil menonton Tv sekarang TERBELAH DUA!

Di tambah kaca-kaca jendela yang pecah dan bertebaran begitu saja di luar rumah, Tapi saat Tsuna melihat keluar dia tidak melihat barang apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan kaca itu.

**APA YANG TERJADI?!** Tanya Tsuna Horor pada dirinya sendiri Apa mereka berusaha membunuh satu sama lain?

Sepertinya Nana juga berpikiran sama seperti Tsuna melihat raut wajahnya, "Mi-Kun! Papa! Apa yang terjadi?!" Lalu pergi ke arah ruang makan diikuti Tsuna.

Mitsu yang sekarang duduk di meja makan mempunyai luka gores di pipinya dan Iemitsu memiliki Pipi bengkak yang merah dan warna ungu di sekeliling matanya.

'_YUP!Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi!' _Tsuna mengangguk setuju dengan Nana.

Mitsu tidak berkata apa-apa dan yang menjawab pertanyaanya adalah Iemitsu, "Tadi Papa dan Mitsu terlalu serius bermain dan tidak sengaja merusak perabotan!" Katanya ceria.

'_TIDAK SENGAJA? BERMAIN? MAKSUDNYA BERMAIN MEMBUNUH SATU SAMA LAIN?!'_ Tanya Tsuna semakin horor.

Nana mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum, "Apa yang kalian mainkan?" Tanyanya polos.

Iemitsu tersenyum, "Petak umpet~"

'_BOHOOOONNGGG!' _

Tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada Iemitsu dan Mitsu berusaha membunuh satu sama lain..Ya.. Paling tidak mereka berdua masih hidup, "La.. Lalu bagaimana keputusannya tadi?" Tanyanya pelan.

Mitsu langsung membatu dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Melihat perilaku Saudaranya yang aneh membuat Tsuna merasa semakin takut.

"AH! Untung kau ingatkan Tsu-kun! Mitsu jadi ikut bersama papa ke Italia Minggu depan dan kau akan tinggal di Namimori~"

Sekarang giliran Tsuna yang membatu ''A..Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya,Tidak mungkin Mitsu ke Italia!Tidak mungkin!Tidak mungkin!

Dia tadi sudah berjanji akan tinggal bersama Tsuna di sini! Atau paling tidak membuat Tsuna ikut ke Italia.

Tsuna segera berlari ke kamar Mitsu dan menggedornya sekencang-kencang dengan tenaga badannya yang kecil.

"**MITSU!MITSU! BUKA PINTUNYA!" **Teriak Tsuna panik.

tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Tsuna menahan nafasnya untuk menahan isak yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya, Tidak ada gunanya emosi seperti ini. Dia harus tenang! Tenang.. Tsuna menghela nafasnya beberapa kali.

Dia tahu bahwa Mitsu mendengarkan dari balik pintu itu karena itu dia mulai berbicara."Mitsu.. Otou-san bilang kau akan pergi bersamanya ke Italia.. Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hati Tsuna terasa dikoyak karena ketakutan "Hei..Hei Mitsu aku bertanya apa itu benar?Itu bohongkan? Apa yang dikatakan Otou-san tidak benarkan? ... kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Hei.."

Tetap tidak ada Jawaban

Apa yang dikatakan Iemitsu itu benar?Tapi tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Mitsu tidak mungkin meninggalkan Tsuna di jepang dan pergi bersama Iemitsu!Tidak mungkin!

"Mitsu.. To..long Ja..Jawab aku.." Tsuna berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes dari matanya.

Segala perasaan bercampur di dalam hati Tsuna. Sedih ,Marah dan Penyangkalan bercampur. Tidak kuat lagi menahan, akhirnya air mata mengalir di pipi kanan Tsuna, "Kenapa Mitsu..?" Katanya lemas.

"**KENAPA?!"** Teriak Tsuna tidak peduli apakah Iemitsu dan Nana mendengarnya "Kenapa Mitsu?!" kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya dan sekarang kau akan pergi begitu saja? Tuhan..Apa salah Tsuna?

Tsuna mengetuk pintu Mitsu dengan lemas, seluruh tenaganya tiba-tiba habis. "Mi..Mitsu..Ja..Jawab aku.. Apa salahku?"

Apa salahku sampai semua orang pergi begitu saja dariku?! Apa salahku sampai kau dari semua orang juga akan pergi meninggalkanku?!

"**MITSU! JAWAB AKU SEKARANG!"** Isakan Tsuna semakin tidak karuan. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, Kakinya terasa lemas.. sangat lemas..

_THUMB!_

Tsuna terjatuh ke lantai karena kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badan Tsuna "Ke..kenapa Mitsu? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tsuna mengulang pertanyaanya seperti kaset rusak.

Akhirnya Mitsu membukakan Pintu kamarnya, Mata _Brown Tourmaline_ Mitsu menatap ke_ yellow Garnet_ Tsuna.

Tsuna tahu dari mata Mitsu bahwa Mitsu juga menderita akan keputusan itu. Tapi kenapa? Mitsu yang dia tahu akan mengikuti rencana mereka untuk kabur dari rumah.

"Kenapa..Mitsu?" Tanya Tsuna pelan, Matanya menatap ke arah _Brown Tourmaline_ Mitsu yang lembut "Ka.. kalau jadi se..seperti ini ayo pergi dari sini,

Wa.. walaupun kita masih kecil pasti a..ada yang kasihan dan mempekerjakan kita walaupun hanya untuk sementara, Lalu aku juga bisa berkerja dengan komputer.. Kau ti-"

"Tsuna.." Potong Mitsu pendek, "Maafkan aku.. Tapi tidak.. Aku tidak ingin kabur dari rumah begitu juga denganmu"

Mitsu duduk di lantai sehingga mata mereka berdua sejajar. "Ini adalah hal yang harus kita lakukan," Kata Mitsu sambil menatap mata Tsuna dengan pandangan dingin namun ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dan kasih sayang yang keluar dari sana.

"**TIDAK!"** Teriak Tsuna tiba-tiba, "A..Aku tidak ma..mau.." Air mata menetes lagi dari mata _Yellow Garnet_ Tsuna yang itu tidak hanya menampakan kesedihan serta ke putus asaan yang di rasakan sekarang tapi disana juga menampakan kepolosan dan kebaikan.

Mata itulah yang ingin Mitsu jaga, Mitsu ingin menjaga Tsuna dari kegelapan walaupun itu membuat Tsuna membenci dirinya.

"Tsuna.. Dengarkan aku..aku melakukan ini untuk melin-"

Tsuna menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya **"TIDAK****!"** Potongnya lagi "Aku tidak ingin mendengar!"

Ini pertama kalinya Mitsu melihat Tsuna seperti ini, Benar-benar hancur seperti ini. Dia ingin menghilangkan tangisan dari wajah Tsuna dan berkata semua baik-baik saja tapi tidak.

Dia sudah bertekad akan melindungi Tsuna, Dengan terpaksa Mitsu memegang tangan Tsuna yang digunakan untuk menutup telinganya "Tsuna! Dengarkan! Kita tidak mungkin terus bersama-sama! Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dari masalahmu sendiri dan tidak mengandalkan orang lain untuk mengurusinya!"

Tsuna memberontak cangkraman Mitsu ditangannya "**TIDAK!TIDAK!KAU JANJI MITSU!KAU JANJI!"**

"Kau harus bisa Tsuna! Sekarang aku harus pergi! Ini adalah hal yang aku harus lakukan! Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengubahnya!Kau harus berhenti** MANJA** seperti ini dan berjalan dikakimu sendiri!"

Tsuna berhenti melawan saat mendengar perkataan Mitsu, Mitsu yang melihat Tsuna tidak melawan lagi akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya, "Tsuna.." Katanya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban, Mata Tsuna kosong.

"Tsuna.. Hei.." Sekarang Mitsu merasa khawatir, Dia hanya ingin Tsuna merelakannya pergi tapi apa dia sudah kelewatan?

"Tsuna? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mitsu mengajukan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Tsuna, cara yang selalu mereka lakukan untuk menenangkan satu-sama lain.

Tapi Tsuna menepisnya dan berlari ke bawah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Mitsu.

"TSUNA! HEI!" Panggil Mitsu dari belakang,

_BLAM!_

Pintu belakang rumah ditutup dengan keras.

Mitsu takut Kakaknya akan melakukan hal bodoh karena itu dia kejar dari belakang tapi sayang ketika Mitsu keluar dari rumah sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kakaknya.

* * *

Tsuna sendirian ke arah taman, Dia tahu Mitsu tidak akan mencarinya disini karena taman ini adalah taman baru dan belum terlalu terkenal di kalangan anak-anak.

Sekarang dia sedang duduk dan bermain dengan ayunan, Memikirkan kata-kata yang diteriakan kan oleh Mitsu mengulang ngulang di kepalanya.

Dia tidak merasa apa-apa, tentu dia marah karena Mitsu menghianatinya.. Tapi apa menghianati adalah kata yang cocok untuk situasi ini?

Mata Tsuna menutup dan mengingat-ingat saat dia lebih kecil dari sekarang.. Kalau tidak salah itu semua terjadi saat masih kelas 3 SD.

* * *

Tsuna atau DAME-Tsuna begitulah teman-temannya memanggilnya, Dia sudah diberi nama Dame-Tsuna sejak taman kanak-kanak karena sikap pemalu dan cerobohnya yang menyusahkan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Awalnya itu hanya nama panggilan dari bercandaan kecil dengan teman-temannya. Walaupun awalnya Tsuna merasa terganggu dengan nama panggilannya tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula masih ada teman-teman yang ingin menjadi temannya, Jadi itu bukan masalah.

Setelah lulus dari Taman kanak-kanak Tsuna masuk ke SD Namimori karena dekat dengan rumahnya dan seperti biasa dia bertemu dengan teman-teman di taman kanak-kanaknya.

Hidup Tsuna saat itu sama seperti anak-anak pada seumurannya, Sekolah-bermain bersama teman-pulang-makan-tidur-bangun dan bersekolah lagi,Masa-masa menyenangkan dalam hidupnya tapi itu yang membuatnya merasa lebih sakit sekarang saat mengingat kehidupan itu.

Saat tengah semester kelas satu, semua orang-orang di kelasnya mengenalinya dengan nama Dame-Tsuna dan mulai membuat lelucon tentang kecerobohannya. Saat itu dia hanya tertawa bersama mereka menertawakan kecerobohannya.

.

Saat naik kelas dua Tsuna sadar bahwa teman-temannya semakin menjauh dan mudah marah saat dia berbuat kesalah walaupun itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Dia bahkan kadang sering dimarahi saat berbuat sesuatu yang bukan salahnya.

Hingga pada suatu titik mereka mulai memanfaatkan Tsuna untuk keuntungan pribadinya dan menjadika Tsuna bawahan mereka untuk disuruh-suruh dan dimanfaatkan.

.

Suatu ketika salah satu 'Teman' Tsuna di hadang oleh anak-anak kelas 6 yang menjadi ketua geng di SD Namimori, Tsuna dan teman-teman yang lain tidak sengaja melihatnya. Merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk menyelamatkan 'temannya', Tsuna mengajak mereka untuk menolong anak itu.

Awalnya tidak ada yang berani tapi saat Tsuna maju dan menendang salah satu kakak kelasnya, mereka juga ikut menolong anak itu. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan dan lemparan batu kerikil Tsuna dan 'Teman-temannya' berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu.

Anak itu menangis dan berterima kasih kepada Tsuna dan teman-temannya karena telah menyelamatkannya. Tsuna tahu dia sudah berbuat yang benar dan berharap..Mungkin..Besok saat mereka sekolah teman-teman Tsuna akan menghargai Tsuna dan tidak memanggilnya Dame-Tsuna lagi.

.

Besoknya tidak ada yang memanggilnya Dame-lagi. Mereka menghargainya dan tidak menyuruh-nyuruhnya lagi. Mereka tidak marah saat Tsuna melakukan kesalahan dan hanya mengejeknya dengan nada bercanda seperti dulu.

Tsuna merasa itu adalah hari terbaiknya sejadi dia masuk SD Namimori.

Saat dia pulang sekolah tidak sengaja Tsuna bertemu dengan anak kelas 6 kamarin, Tsuna lari dari mereka tapi sayang mereka lebih kuat dan cepat dari Tsuna sehingga dengan mudah dia tertangkap.

Tsuna dipukuli dan ditendangi hingga seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Nafas Tsuna terbata-bata karena paru-parunya kekurangan udara.

Dia sangat ketakutan dan di saat itu dia melihat teman-temannya tidak sengaja lewat. Tsuna berteriak minta tolong terutama kepada teman yang diselamatkannya kemarin.

Tapi tidak.. Mereka hanya melihat Tsuna dengan pandangan kasihan tapi tidak ada yang melangkah maju membantunya.

Para anak kelas 6 tertawa seolah-olah mempunyai ide yang luar biasa, Dia memanggil 'teman-teman Tsuna' bergabung disana. Awalnya mereka tidak mau tapi karena diancam bahwa mereka akan bernasib sama seperti Tsuna bila melawan.

Dilanda ketakutan mereka menuruti kemauannya, Di tengah-tengah kebingungan Tsuna dan teman-temannya, seorang anak yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari geng itu tersenyum dan memberikan satu perintah kepada mereka yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kalian semua pukuli Tsuna hingga besok dia tidak bisa sekolah"

Semua Teman-teman Tsuna terkejut dan hanya bisa menatap ketua anak kelas 6 dengan tatapan bingung dan takut.

"Atau kalian yang akan bernasib seperti dia," Ancaman terakhir itu membuat semua Teman-teman Tsuna gemetaran.

Akhirnya orang yang Tsuna tolong kemarin maju dan menendang perut Tsuna dengan keras yang diikuti oleh tertawaan anak-anak yang lebih tua dari mereka. Rasa sakit di perut Tsuna bertambah karena teman-teman Tsuna yang lain ikut memukuli dan menendangi Tsuna.

Kali ini badan Tsuna merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Bukan karena sakit fisik yang dideritanya tapi sakit di hatinya. Beberapa kali saat perut Tsuna ditendang darah keluar dari mulutnya tapi Tsuna tidak peduli dia bahkan tidak berteriak dan melawan lagi.

Dia sudah pasrah, Lama kelamaan seluruh badannya terasa mati rasa karena sakit yang luar biasa, kegelapan menyerangnya perlahan-lahan dan saat dia terbangun Tsuna berada di rumah sakit untuk rawat inap selama 3 hari.

Saat Mitsu bertanya ada apa, Tsuna hanya menjawab "Aku terjatuh dari tangga"

.

Saat masuk ke sekolah lagi Tsuna merasa bingung, Semua orang semakin memperlakukannya dengan buruk, Mulai dari teman-temannya yang memanggilnya Dame-Tsuna dan tertawa akan kesialnnya. Bahkan orang yang dia selamatkan menghindarinya.

Saat Istirahat Tsuna mendatangi Teman yang dia selamatkan dan menyuruhnya untuk berbicara. Rupanya anak-anak kelas 6 telah menyuruh satu kelas Tsuna untuk memperlakukan Tsuna lebih buruk dari biasa dan yang memberikan rasa kasihan atau berteman dengannya akan diperlakukan sama seperti Tsuna.

Setelah pulang Tsuna lagi-lagi dihadang oleh geng kelas 6 bersama dengan teman-temannya, Mereka disuruh untuk menghajar Tsuna lagi hingga dia tidak sadar lagi.

Tidak seperti saat itu. Sekarang Tulang di tangan kanan dan kaki Kiri Tsuna patah sehingga dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah untuk beberapa minggu.

Mitsu akhirnya tidak tahan dan menyuruh Tsuna untuk menceritakan semuanya, walaupun awalnya ragu akhirnya Tsuna menceritakannya sambil menangis. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping saat menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada dirinya.

Tsuna tahu Mitsu merasa kesal dengan mereka. Dia sudah mengharapkan tatapan Kasihan yang sering dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa Tapi Apa yang dikatakan Mitsu melebihi harapan Tsuna.

"_**Aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalami hal itu untuk kedua kalinya"**_

Besoknya saat Mitsu pulang, Dia pulang dengan luka-luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya. Saat Tsuna bertanya apa yang terjadi Mitsu hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"_**Bukan apa-apa,Kau tidak perlu kawatir..Aku berjanji akan menjagamu"**_

Hari selanjutnya Mitsu di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah dan di skors selama 3 hari. Tsuna merasa senang karena ada yang menemaninya.

Akhirnya hari Tsuna masuk sekolah datang, Saat dia datang tidak ada yang menertawakan dan menjahatinya lagi karena semua anak-anak kelas 6 dari geng itu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Mitsu hanya tertawa melihat muka terkejut Tsuna dan berkata

"_**Sudah kubilang aku akan melindungimu Tsuna"**_

Tapi bagaimanapun Tsuna tidak bisa berteman dengan teman-temannya lagi. Tentu saja Tsuna memaafkan mereka tanpa mereka harus meminta maaf padanya. Tsuna tahu dari tatapan mereka,mereka menyesal telah melukai Tsuna

Tapi bagaimanapun memaafkan dan melupakan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda. Hati Tsuna yang hancur ketika kejadian itu tidak akan bisa terobati, Penghianatan mereka padanya tidak akan bisa dia lupakan.

Akhirnya Tsuna naik ke kelas 4, Saat itu nama Tsuna sudah berubah dengan Dame-Tsuna. Bahkan beberapa guru mulai memanggilnya Dame-Tsuna dan memperlakukannya seperti virus penyakit.

Tsuna tahu dia akan patah dan rusak bila seperti ini terus karena itu dia mulai memasang penghalang di sekitarnya, Dia mempunyai Moto tidak terlalu dekat kecuali kepada Mitsu,,Mitsu dan hanya Mitsu. Dia takut akan sakit lagi dan mengalami hal itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Bullying Tsuna tidak berhenti saat itu juga tapi dari pada fisik seperti dulu (Terutama karena tiba-tiba adanya Komite Disiplin di SD Namimori) tapi sekarang lebih ke perkataan atau ferbal lalu mulai pengucilan dari sosial.

Walaupun ada beberapa yang masih berbicara dengannya tapi tidak pernah Tsuna pikirkan.

Dan itu semua berlanjut hingga sekarang

* * *

Lamunan Tsuna dibuyarkan karena kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di sebelah ayuna yang seddang dimainkan.

"Yoo!" Sapa anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap ke arah Tsuna, "Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi!Siapa Namamu?"

* * *

.

How can i clearly see what's wrong with someone else

and then wheni look at myself as i though i'm standing in front of fogged Mirror?

.

* * *

*Papa dan Mama itu adalah international language buat ayah sama ibu jadi yang make mama sama papa gak Cuma orang indonesia aja.

Adegan Tsuna marah-marah ke Mitsu ampe ditulis ulang tiga kali.. Gila! Mental breakdown susah banget ditulis! ARGHHH! Dan ampe sekarang writer masih ngerasa kalau ada yang ganjil waktu Tsuna break down kayak gitu..

Anywy.. gimana Flash back Tsuna? Gak terlalu cliche kan? Hehehe.. Kurang lebih itu ngejawab kenapa Mitsu punya brother complex sama Tsuna walaupun nanti ada alasannya lagi tapi itu masih jauhh bangeet

Chap besok Yamamoto keluar! Awalnya mau dikeluarin di chap ini tapi pas ngeliat ternyata Words udah ampe 5500+! Niat langsung dikurungkan

OK! Tolong di Review yaa! Semakin banyak review semakin cepat chap selajutnya keluar. :D


End file.
